


Spirited Away 2: Chihiro's Return

by anatomyofthestars



Category: Ghibli - Fandom, Spirited Away, Studio Ghibli - Fandom, anime - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2018-12-22 01:43:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 26,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11957067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anatomyofthestars/pseuds/anatomyofthestars
Summary: Almost 10 years have passed since Chihiro went to the spirit world. She doesn't remember her adventure in the spirit world, but often has mysterious dreams... Other than that, she's an average art student with a random interest in the supernatural. After an impromptu adventure leads her back to the spirit world, she discovers what has been missing from her life and that it's up to her to return the spirit world back to normal.





	1. Chapter 1

I keep dreaming of something I don’t remember. I never remember the dream when I wake up, but the feelings are always the same: fear and excitement. Sadness and joy. Hatred and love. When I wake up, something always feels wrong. Like I’m missing something from my life.  
It used to happen a lot when I was a kid, but I haven’t had this type of dream in a while. This time, something kept repeating in my head.  
_“Will we meet again somewhere?”_  
_“I’m sure of it.”_  
A voice that sounded familiar, yet I couldn’t name.

“Maybe it’s memories from a past life,” my friend, Asuna, suggested as I recounted my mysterious dreams in art class.  
I shrugged, not sure what type of answer I was looking for.  
“Ah, the famous dragon is back,” she observed, looking at my canvas.  
I smiled lightly. I hadn’t even realized that I had spent the last half hour sketching him. I had certain recurring characters in many of my pieces that automatically appeared when I didn’t know what to paint. Such as a frog, a man with six arms, a creepy white masked character, and this dragon. All my best pieces had the dragon. Something about the dragon gave me comfort, like he was an old friend. I had been drawing him since I was a child.  
“Anyway, Chihiro, I found something that I think you might like,” Asuna turned towards me, “there’s a shrine just outside the city--about an hour by train--that is said to have connections to the spirit world.”  
“‘Connections’? That doesn’t really say much.” I replied, trying to find the right color for his eyes.  
“Come on, aren’t you like really interested in this stuff? Spirits and gods and all that? You’re always drawing them.”  
I admittedly did have a strange fascination with the supernatural. Spirits, demons, gods, and all that. I even took a course on it recently.  
I sighed lightly, blowing my newly cut bangs to the side, “Yeah, I guess.”  
The prospect did excite me, but Asuna always had the tendency to pick out the sketchiest spots. Incidentally, they were always just that. Sketchy. We had never come into contact with anything supernatural.  
“Perfect!” She beamed, apparently taking my answer as a yes, “We’ll go tonight. Masaki and Hanae are coming too.”  
“Wait, tonight? I’m working.”  
“Why are you working on a Saturday night?”  
“They needed me to cover a shift.” I answered matter-of-factly.  
“You’re such a hard-woker, Chihiro.” she sighed, “Whatever, we’ll just go after your shift ends.”

My shift ended at 9, barely leaving us enough time to catch the last train there. _“We’ll just spend the night at an inn nearby,”_ Asuna told us.  
_I don’t see this ending well_ , I thought to myself as I rushed out of my work clothes. Asuna wasn’t stupid or anything, but she was just a little… well, crazy. While she has ignored my warnings and lead me into bad situations before, most of her escapades have been harmless and fun. So I figured I wouldn’t waste my breath trying to talk her out of this. I just had to be cautious.  
Plus, I knew that she was really doing this to cheer me up. I gazed at the withering pink flowers sitting on my desk. My parents had given it to me two weeks ago before, when I left home for my second year at university.  
_How come I can never receive a bouquet of flowers out of pure romance?_  
I gripped my chest, trying to push back the strange feeling. It was this weird feeling, like something was missing. Was it homesickness? I knew Asuna could tell I was feeling a little off. That’s not to say I don’t like my university or anything. I love my school and all my friends, but Tokyo isn’t like where I lived. All the buildings make the city feel kind of… suffocating. I have a tough time dealing with change, so it can be a little overwhelming. But I’ll admit that most of the time I spend here is fun. I don’t regret moving here, but I do feel a little lost sometimes. 

The train ride was closer to two hours, and we arrived at the small town near midnight. Having come just after work, I was worn out. Everyone else seemed to be, as well.  
“So, how far is the inn?” Masaki yawned.  
“The hotel? We’re going to the shrine first.” Asuna informed him.  
“But it’s almost midnight. Isn’t it safer to go in the morn--”  
“You’re more likely to come in contact with them around this time.” I told him, my interest in the supernatural overpowering my fatigue.  
Masaki sighed and I asked the man working at the station if he knew of any abandoned shrines nearby. He shrugged and said there was an old shrine about a fifteen minute walk north of here.  
I gulped. Fear and excitement. 

The streets were pitch black as we walked, making me thankful that we brought flashlights.  
“Is this it?” Hanae shone her flashlight on a faded out sign reading “Fukkatsu Shrine”.  
“Probably.” Masaki said, going on ahead of us.  
It was an overgrown, winding path, with the occasional ruined stone statue sprouting out of nowhere. They gave me the creeps. I once again had the feeling that this was a really bad idea. I clung lightly to Asuna’s arm.  
“You’re so cute, Chihiro,” Asuna giggled, “You love this stuff, yet you get scared so easily.”  
“I’m not scared, I just...” I grumbled.  
“What are those?” Hanae asked, pointing to a pile of stone houses on the ground.  
“Houses for guardian spirits.” I answered without missing a beat.  
“You sure know your stuff, scaredy cat.” Masaki teased.  
I looked back at the pile of stone houses. Something about them was oddly familiar. I shook off the creepy feeling of déjà-vu and walked on ahead.  
As we went further up the path, I began to hear the sound of water. There must have been a river below.  
We were all lightly panting, and I took my lucky elastic band off my wrist to tie my hair up. I’d had it since I was a kid. My mom found it for me while she was sorting through my old things and gave it to me before I left for Tokyo. She said it must be magical to have never broken.  
It was as I was thinking of my lucky elastic band that I realized somewhere along the line I had separated from the group. My heart immediately began beating like crazy. I hated being alone in unfamiliar environments.  
“Asuna?” I called.  
Nothing but the sound of the river.  
“Masaki? Hanae?” My voice wavered.  
Faint rustling.  
I shone my flashlight up ahead. There was a figure standing by a tree near the cliff. My panic slightly subsided, and I ran forward.  
When I finally reached the tree, no one was there. I circled around with my flashlight, hoping to see any movement, but there was none. My feet were dangerously close to the cliff’s edge, and I had to keep myself from slipping.  
_“Chi-”_ whispered a voice to my left.  
I jumped. But there was nothing.  
_“Hi-”_ whispered the same voice, from my right.  
A shiver went down my spine.  
_“Ro.”_ whispered the voice from right behind me.  
I whirled around and came face to face with a demon. Tall, white, with black soulless eyes and a smile that stretched a little too far.  
I inched backwards, and fell.


	2. Chapter 2

I was being swayed back and forth. The gentle way a mother rocks her child’s cradle, trying to lull it to sleep.  
Somewhere in the distance I could hear faint chattering and music. I opened my eyes, slowly coming to my senses. _What happened?_  
_I got separated from the group, and then I saw something, and that something turned out to be a… demon? And I fell._ I must have passed out after that. But how did I end up here?  
I looked around me. I was on the roof of a ferry. _It must have been passing in the river when I fell._ When I looked behind me, any signs of Asuna and the forest were long gone. There was nothing but water for as long as I could see in the darkness.  
Ahead of me, I could see the twinkling lights of whatever town the ferry was stopping in. Something about it seemed familiar, but I couldn’t place how I knew it, leaving that feeling eating away at my stomach.  
I hopped off the roof and followed the sound of music. I circled around, never coming across anyone, until I found the origin of the music. Traditional instruments sat floating in the air in an empty room. I watched the strings being picked, as if an invisible person was playing them.  
_How is that possible? Am I dreaming?_ I slowly backed out of the room, and I accidentally hit someone.  
I turned to bow in apology, “Sor--”  
There was no one there.  
I took a step back, and bumped into someone else. But once again, there was nothing. Alarmed, I ran towards the front of the ship, occasionally hitting my shoulder against things. A force suddenly knocked me to the ground, and I noticed something gliding on the deck.  
_Shadows._  
This ferry was made up of seemingly invisible beings. Chills crept up my spine, knowing this ferry was full of creatures that I couldn’t see. Now that I noticed the shadows, it was easier to navigate myself towards the exit.  
The ship had finally reached shore, and the shadows were beginning to disembark. As they stopped onto shore, they began to gain visibility. Dozens of different spirits started to appear almost out of thin air, had it not been for their shadows. They looked exactly like the type of thing I would see in my textbook. Behind them, I hopped off the ferry, and felt like something about me was changing as well.  
    My vision started to blur and using my legs suddenly became very difficult. I wobbled a few steps forward, and fell on the grass. It felt like my head was splitting open. I curled up into a ball as a medley of different voices spoke to me from inside my head. _“You can’t be here. Go now!”_ Images flooded into me, resurfacing from my lost dreams. My dreams that sometimes felt like nightmares, but sometimes felt so full of love. _“Don’t be afraid, I’m a friend.”_ Dreams that would never leave me the same. _“Once you meet someone, you never really forget them.”_ Dreams… that weren’t dreams, after all. They were memories. I looked around, my vision blurry with tears. After almost ten years, I was back in the spirit world.


	3. Chapter 3

I was shaking. Whether it was from the cold or the shock of getting my memories back, I couldn’t say. My head was too muddled to be able to concentrate properly. I took a deep breath. Then another.  
Something about getting my memories back had, in fact, calmed me down. I no longer had that itching feeling of having forgotten something important. And it did somewhat resolve my confusion about the whole ferry incident. The shrine must have been some sort of gate to the spirit world. But where do I go from here?  
_I need to move_ , I decided, _I need to get to the bathhouse._  
I wasn’t sure if they would remember me or kick me out for being a human, but it was my only shot. Plus, it was nice to know that I would be reuniting with my old friends.  
I looked down at my hands. They were starting to fade away.  
_“Unless you eat something from this world, you’ll disappear.”_  
Haku’s warning echoed through my head. He wasn’t here to force feed me anything this time.  
_Haku._ My heart ached with desire to see him again.  
I took another deep breath, trying to calm down the panic rising in my chest. I willed myself to stand up. My legs felt like they weighed a ton, but I was able to move them. The more steps I took, the more control I had over my legs. I scanned my surroundings, looking for any berries I could eat. I wouldn’t risk getting food from the restaurants. _Ah, now I remember why I stopped eating pork._  
There were trees lined up at the top of the stairs. I dragged my legs up the staircase and watched my translucent hands shake the tree. No fruits fell. I shook harder.  
“Stupid tree!” I kicked in frustration.  
A single fruit plopped down. I picked one up and analyzed it. It was a dark blue, with spikes and speckles of orange. I used my nails to cut the skin open, revealing an orange jell-o like substance. I wrinkled my nose as a putrid smell seemed to be coming from it. I was reluctant, but preferred the strange fruit much more than disappearing forever. I slurped it up. It had a sour, tangy taste, but wasn’t unpleasant.  
I stared at my hands and sighed in relief as they became opaque. I stored the remnants of the smelly fruit in the pocket of my sweater, just in case.  
_To the bathhouse._

Though I mostly remember running in panic through the town, I distinctly remember it being rather lively. In a creepy way. Lanterns shone on restaurants and colourful shops.  
The present town, however, seemed to have lost all of its colour. Almost everywhere was dark and closed, save for a few dimly lit restaurants with no customers. It was no longer lively, just creepy. But it was still just as confusing. I took lefts and rights through maze like streets until I caught sight of a few spirits and followed them to the bathhouse.  
Grey clouds loomed over the tall building and I shivered. It was nothing like before. The bathhouse had been painted black, devoid of any colour. Giant trees circled the building, their branches extending to the walls.  
A few workers stood at the entrance, greeting the customers, but there were no smiles on their ghostly faces.  
_What happened to this place?_  
I squeezed between two spirits, hoping they would camouflage my human scent as we crossed the bridge. “Welcome,” said a frog, his blank eyes glazing over me as if I was another customer. _Did it work?_ I wasn’t too sure. I stopped following the two spirit and took a left, running down the stairs to the boiler room. The stairs to Kamaji’s were still the same: old, wooden, and not worth dwelling upon. My current problem was whether or not Kamaji would remember me.  
As I entered the boiler room, I saw that the soot sprites were working more intensely than ever. The ground was filled with the little sootballs, running around with lumps of coal. Kamaji’s hands gathered herbs, turned the gears, drank tea, and wiped sweat from his forehead all at once.  
I took a step further into the room and cleared my throat, hoping he would notice, but he was too hard at work, handling the constant relay of orders coming down.  
“Um… excuse me.” I spoke, but the roaring fire drowned out my voice.  
“Kamaji-san, it’s me, Sen.” I tried a little louder, but his concentration didn’t break.  
I went closer, stepping around the soot sprites, “Kamaji-san?”  
I sighed in frustration and yelled, “KAMAJI!”  
The man turned to me in shock and I tried to regain my thoughts, “Um, I’m not sure if you remember me, but--”  
“Ah, Sen!” he exclaimed.  
_He remembered me_ , I revelled. _Then again, I supposed he doesn’t get many visitors down here._  
“How long has it been?” he continued, “You’ve grown into such a fine young lady!”  
I smiled, “It’s been about 9 years, Kamaji.”  
Momentarily forgetting about his work, he stared into the fire with a dark look on his face, “So it’s been that long since everything changed.”  
“Kamaji... did something happen?”  
Just then, the door opened and a girl came through, holding some food.  
“Time to eat, old man.”  
Her eyes stopped when she saw me. Lin.  
“Sen?”  
She looked tired. There were bags under her eyes and she was as pale as the workers at the entrance.  
“Long time no see, Lin.”  
She stepped towards me, “What are you doing here? It’s not safe!”  
There was an urgency in her voice.  
“What’s going on? Lin, Kamaji, what happened after I left?” I couldn’t hide the worry in my voice.  
Something was not right with this place.  
She sighed and sat on the wooden floor, “Sit down.”  
I took off my shoes and sat beside her as she threw sprinkles to the eager soot sprites.  
“Did Haku-sama say anything to you before you left?”  
_Haku? What does he have to do with all of this?_  
“He… he told me that he was going to quit his apprenticeship with Yubaba. He told me that he was going to leave.”  
Behind me, Kamaji sighed, “That’s what I thought.”  
Confused, I turned back to Lin, waiting for her to explain.  
“After you left, Haku-sama said that he wanted to speak with Yubaba-sam-- _Yubaba_ in private. Yubaba was already frustrated, what with a human messing up her bathhouse and all, but she agreed to join him. No one knows what happened when they spoke, but when Haku-sama came out shortly after, he was… different. He said that Yubaba attacked him in a fit of rage, and he killed her.”  
“He _what?_ ” I cried out.  
“He killed Yubaba.” Kamaji repeated, his mouth full of food.  
I shook my head, “No. _No._ Haku would never do anything like that.”  
I thought of gentle Haku, the person who was always there for me during my struggles in the spirit world.  
Lin looked away uncomfortably, then continued, “The whole bathhouse cheered when they heard that he killed Yubaba. She was strict and a stickler for rules. So when Haku-sama said that he would now be ruling, everyone was happy. He told us that if we listened to him, he would make everything better, and we believed him. But we were wrong. Little by little, he started setting more rules. No laughing, no talking in the workplace--”  
“That’s just ridicu--”  
“--never look Haku-sama in the eyes, stop all work and bow when he enters a room… I could go on forever. He lowered our salaries and made us work ever harder. One mistake, and you’re executed.”  
_“Executed?”_  
“Haku-sama doesn’t have patience for people who screw up his business.” Lin answered.  
“I...I,” my eyes were starting to tear up, “I can’t believe this. I don’t understand how this happened.”  
Lin didn’t say anything. Kamaji leaned down and whispered, “Well, some people say that Yubaba isn’t--”  
“Be quiet!” Lin shushed him apprehensively, “Saying that type of stuff will get you killed!”  
“Saying what? Kamaji-san, what are you talking about?”  
“Nothing,” Lin answered for him.  
“No one comes down here anyway.” Kamaji brushed her off nonchalantly.  
“You never know. That wolf patrols around here sometimes.” Lin looked around before standing up and gathering Kamaji’s empty bowls, “Now listen Sen, if Haku-sama finds out that there’s a human-- wait.”  
Lin began sniffing around me, “Why don’t I smell human?”  
“Kusakajitsu.” Kamaji told her.  
“Kusakajitsu?” I repeated.  
“Wait, you mean this?” I pulled out the smelly blue fruit from my pocket.  
Lin smirked, “Ha! It’s masking your scent. No wonder no one is talking about a human.”  
“Your human scent will leave after three days in the spirit world. Keep that with you until then.” Kamaji told me.  
“ _Don’t_ reveal to _anyone_ that you’re human. Haku-sama hates humans.” Lin stressed.  
“Why d--”  
“Anyway, Sen. You need to get a job here. You don’t have any money, and if Haku-sama hears there’s someone wandering around the bathhouse uninvited, he’ll get rid of you. If you get what I mean.”  
“Does that mean I’ll have to ask Haku to let me work here?”  
“Haku- _sama_. Even something like that could get you executed around here. Now come on.” She pushed me towards the door.  
“I’ll see you around, Kamaji-san.” I said to the old man.  
“Good luck,” he said before Lin shut the door.  
“Just stay quiet and follow me.” Lin whispered.  
She walked cautiously, her eyes scanning the hallways. I noticed all the other workers walked similarly. They didn’t pay attention to me, and for a second I wondered whether they would notice me even without the kusakajitsu. They all seemed so… lifeless.  
After riding up two elevators, Lin nudged me into the last one and stared at me from outside. I took it that she meant, _I can’t go with you from here on_. I nodded in understanding, and her eyes added something else: _Good luck._

The top floor was the only area in the bathhouse with any color. It was as lavish as I remember. More, even. The colorful marble floor was lined with vases twice my size. A statue of a face stood above the giant door. Fear creeped up my spine. I took a deep breath to calm myself down and knocked on the door.  
“What business do you have with the ruler?” a deep voice asked me.  
I jumped. Turning my head, I tried to identify the source of the voice. I peered up, and the gargoyle above the door stared intensely back at me.  
“I, um,” I cleared my throat, “I would like to work here.”  
The gargoyle said nothing, and returned to its original position. Shortly after, the door flew open, revealing more rooms with more doors flying open. A force pulled me forward and the sick feeling I got from being dragged through hundreds of colorful rooms was all too familiar.  
I suddenly stopped, and the shock threw me to the ground. As I regained my bearings, I took in the room. It was nothing like before. I remember thinking the decorations when I asked Yubaba for work were over the top, but this was on a whole other level.  
A giant crystal chandelier hung from a painted ceiling partly depicting luscious scenery, and partly the night sky. The ornate royal blue walls were embellished with golden statues and candelabras. Piles of books and diamonds sat on a blue carpet, embroidered in white and gold. The moonlight leaked through the tall arched windows and shone on a golden throne in the center of the room.  
The throne was made entirely of gold, with diamonds embedded on the side. Sitting on it was a man with dark green hair that almost reached his waist, and piercing green eyes that seemed to be staring into my soul.  
Haku.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to start writing longer chapters, but I also love ending at a cliffhanger! Sorry lol


	4. Chapter 4

“So... you’d like to work here, is that right?” Haku asked, in a voice that was nothing like the boy I once knew. His voice was sharp and distant, with a certain edge to it.  
“I… um,” My voice wavered.  
Despite hearing Lin’s story earlier, there was still a part of me hoping it wasn’t true. That Haku wasn’t… evil. Or that he would at least recognize me. But there was no hint of recognition in his cold eyes.  
_“Haku-sama doesn’t have patience for people who screw up his business.”_ Lin’s words went through my head.  
I needed to be confident. I needed to prove myself useful to the bathhouse.  
“Yes please, Haku-sama.” I replied firmly.  
He carefully looked me up and down, the way a predator sizes up its prey.  
“Heh… what kind of yokai are you, anyway? If I hadn’t known better, I would have thought you were _human_.”  
I couldn’t help but feel panic in my stomach as he spat out the last word. _Come on, Chihiro, just name a spirit._  
Most of the girls here were slug spirits, but there was no way I would be able to pass for one. I don’t think all of them were, though. What type of yokai was Lin again? I remember her saying once in passing that she was a…  
“I’m a fox spirit.”  
“Hmm, that makes sense.” Haku played absentmindedly with the emerald ring on his finger.  
He said nothing, so I answered, “...Yes.”  
“But I already have enough of you lowly spirits here, already. Why should I hire another nuisance I’d have to pay?” His eyes suddenly bored into me and I shivered against my will.  
I took a deep breath but couldn’t help the anxiety broiling in my stomach. I remember Yubaba telling me that she was bound to accept anyone who asked for work, but I didn’t know if my persistence would work with Haku. I needed to think. How could I wager a bargain with such a greedy man?  
It was easy.  
I smiled, “Because I’ll bring this place great fortune.”  
He made a slight sound that resembled a laugh, “You’re funny, you mischievous little fox.”  
I held my breath anxiously.  
“I’ll believe you, for now. But if by the end of this month I don’t see a drastic increase in revenue, I’ll show you what happens when someone lies to me.” He smiled maliciously back at me.  
I gulped, “Of course, Haku-sama.”  
A paper and pen flew in my face, “Sign it.”  
I skimmed over the long paper and began writing my last name. No. Yokai don’t have last names, do they? I wrote Chihiro down in my neatest handwriting.  
The paper flew back to Haku and I watched for any inkling of recognition as he blankly stared at my signature.  
“Chi… hiro, huh? That’s a nice name.” His voice had a hint of sincerity to it and the sheer hope of it gave my stomach butterflies.  
“A weird name for a spirit, though,” Back to his cold voice.  
Characters started coming off the paper and he told me, “From now on your name is Sen. You will work harder than you’ve ever worked and you will abide to my rules, do you understand?”  
I straightened my posture, “Yes, Haku-sama.”  
He rang a bell and within an instant a young man came into the room and graciously got down on one knee, his head respectfully bowing down as his hand went against his chest.  
“You requested my presence, Haku-sama?”  
“Okuri. This is Sen, she’s starting work today. See to her.”  
“Of course, Haku-sama.”  
Okuri stood up and stared at me sharply. His bright yellow eyes were circled by black eyeliner that went past the tip of his thick eyebrows, and his ebony hair was tied in a ponytail. He was dressed differently than everyone else, all in black with a white sash tied around his waist. His entire body spoke of calm composure, but there was a fiery look in his eyes. I instantly averted my eyes.  
“Come along,” he said to me, before giving Haku a curt bow.  
I followed his lead of bowing and added, “Thank you, Haku-sama.”  
Haku didn’t say anything, but I could feel his eyes following me as I exited. 

“Everyone, this is Sen. She will be working here from now on. Please guide her so that our bathhouse will continue to be the best.”  
“Yes, Okuri-sama.” Everyone answered obediently as Okuri walked away.  
Surprisingly, their eyes didn’t look as lifeless as before. They all seemed to be eyeing me with curiosity. Everyone began to whisper to one another after Okuri left the vicinity.  
“Sen? Like _the_ Sen?”  
“Who’s Sen?”  
“She was one of our best workers here.”  
“Didn’t she bring the No Face here?”  
“She was here back when _you know who_ was still ruling the bathhouse.”  
“Shh! You could get killed for talking about the era before Haku-sama!”  
I heard bits and pieces of everyone’s conversations, and they all mostly seemed to remember me. Most of them didn’t hate me, either. I sighed in relief. The more allies I had here, the better. And speaking of those times was the only lifeline I had of the Haku I met as a child.  
“Sen!” Lin grabbed my shirt, “I don’t know how you always manage to convince them, but congratulations! I’ll give you a change of clothes and show you where we sleep.”  
I followed Lin to the servants quarters, where she handed me a plain white uniform with black underclothes.  
“Keep the kusakajitsu in your pocket for two more days, remember?”  
I nodded and she gestured for me to give her my old clothes, “I’ll throw these away for you.”  
It rendered me cold to know that she really thought I would never need these human clothes again. That I would be stuck forever as a slave to the spirit world’s bathhouse. But I refused to let go of my humanity. I wasn’t planning on staying here for long.  
“I can take care of it myself.” I told her, backing out of the room before she could say anything else.  
People were starting to go to sleep, so I quickened my pace as I headed towards the boiler room. I needed to catch Kamaji before he went to sleep. It was impossible to wake him up (considering how hard he works, I don’t blame him, either).  
“Kamaji!” I yelled as I burst into the boiler room, panting.  
He didn’t pause from setting up his bed, “This can’t wait until tomorrow, you little troublemaker?”  
“No.”  
He sighed, sitting down on his bed, “What is it?”  
“Can I leave my clothes here? My human clothes?”  
“This is why you’re preventing me from getting my beauty sleep? Just put them on the floor.”  
I put my clothes on the floor and soot sprites came and carried them away.  
“Well, kind of. I need to ask you something.” I sat on the wooden floor in front of him. “What were you saying earlier, about Yubaba? Is there more to this story with Haku?”  
One of his long arms stretched out and he closed the door leading outside.  
“I shouldn’t be saying this, but… there are some people that don’t believe Yubaba is dead. They think she’s somehow pulling the strings behind the young boy’s little charade.”  
An inch of hope crept into me.  
“And do you believe it? Do you think she’s alive?”  
He considered it a moment, “I don’t not believe it. I know that this isn’t what Haku-san was like before, and that something happened when they spoke that no one but them know about.”  
Something that no one but them know about. _Well, it’s not exactly like we could ask Haku for an explanation._  
“Kamaji-san, when I asked Haku for work, he didn’t seem to remember me. Even when I told him my name.”  
The man scratched his chin pensively, “Hmm… well, it’s possible that your presence in Haku-san’s life represented purity. And that purity’s removal lead to him becoming… evil.”  
“You mean Yubaba might have intentionally removed his memory of me and turned him evil?” I was clinging to that theory. I couldn’t stand thinking that Haku had naturally become evil.  
Kamaji shrugged, “No one can know, Sen.”  
My mind started to fill with hundreds of questions. I was just so confused about everything, I didn’t know what to believe. I couldn’t believe that Haku was truly evil, but could Yubaba have done something like this? I always thought that there seemed to be a bit of a good side to her. She did treat her baby, Boh, with love.  
“By the way, what happened to Boh after Yubaba died?”  
“Huh? Oh, he lives with Zeniba now.”  
_Zeniba._  
“That’s right! What does Zeniba think of all of this? She would obviously know if her sister was behind this, right?”  
“No one has spoken to Zeniba since she came to take Boh nine years ago.”  
“I need to talk to her.”  
She had to know _something._  
“Impossible. The train route has changed. It doesn’t go past here anymore, and I don’t have any tickets, anyway.”  
“What? How did it change?”  
“Haku-san found the noise a nuisance. And he didn’t want anyone to think they could run away.”  
_Wow. He’s seriously like a dictator._  
“How can he do that?”  
“He rules this area. Everything is under his control.”  
“Kamaji, where’s the nearest place the train stops?”  
He started to open and close shelves, until he finally found what he was looking for and pulled out a small map of the area and a pencil.  
“This is the bathhouse,” He drew a star at the center of the map.  
“And this is the domain that’s under Haku-san’s direct control.” He drew a big circle around the bathhouse.  
“What about the rest?”  
“He still rules over that area, but it’s not as official. He doesn’t keep much of an eye there, so there’s much more freedom. Anyway, the nearest place the train stops is in this town here.” He dotted a spot just on the outskirts of Haku’s official domain.  
“And Zeniba’s house is here.” He circled a spot near the edge of the map. “It’s her own territory, so Haku-san doesn’t have any power there.”  
I observed the map. The train’s stop was almost halfway to Zeniba’s house from here.  
“How long would it take to the stop?”  
“At least two days of walking. But Haku-san would find you much sooner than that.”  
I looked at the map again. There seemed to be small towns between the bathhouse and the train’s town, so I could easily pace myself by making a few pit stops at the nearby towns. But Kamaji was right. The biggest problem was being found.  
_There used to be a time where Haku finding me was a good thing._  
I wouldn’t last.  
I sighed and folded up the map, “Thank you, Kamaji-san. I’ll let you sleep now.”  
“Sen,” Kamaji called as I began to leave the room, “I’m on your side, you know.”  
I smiled and shut the door. 

Lin was already asleep by the time I came back. Everyone was. Yet for some reason I couldn’t shake this strange feeling of being watched. It sent shivers down my spine.  
Our room was way more crowded than before, and I most likely stepped on a few people as I made my way to the futon next to Lin. Being surrounded by so many people felt mildly suffocating, but I found myself fading into sleep easily. It had been a pretty long day, after all. It was hard to believe that just this morning, I was a normal girl attending university. And now I’m stuck in the spirit world for god knows how long while my old friend dictates over the entire land and often sends people to the death. Yeah, it had been a long day. Hundreds of thoughts swirled through my head, but as I faded into unconsciousness, I settled on one.  
I need to save him.  
I need to save Haku.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I only just started writing this, but I'm going to be going on a mild hiatus because school is literally ruining my life :/


	5. Chapter 5

“Sen... Sen!” Lin shook me awake.  
“Hmph...?” Still groggy from sleep, I looked around in confusion.  
_Where was I again?_  
Lin threw a uniform at my face.  
“Come on, the sun’s going to set soon. It’s time for work.”  
_Ah, right. The bathhouse run by a beautiful dictator._

The following two days, we worked tirelessly, with sleep being our only respite. As legendary as I was, I was given cleaning duty, since it was my first day. I was stuck cleaning the floors, the walls, and the baths. I had to do a fair amount of cleaning for my own job back in Tokyo, but it was nothing like this. Because of the promise of fortune I made to Haku, I couldn’t afford to slack off, either. My hands were pruny and sore.  
“Sen, come on. Let’s eat.” Lin held up two bowls of rice for me to see. A third stood on top of her head.  
_Finally_ , my stomach grumbled. Haku apparently didn’t believe in breaks, so we didn’t have the chance to eat until the night was over.  
As I followed Lin down to the boiler room, I asked her something that had been on my mind.  
“Hey, how come you always eat with Kamaji-san instead of the others?”  
I personally didn’t have a problem with it, but I did find it a bit out of place.  
“The old man makes good company,” she smiled, her mind seeming to be someplace else.  
“To be honest, I tried to run away once. A long time ago, back when _you know who_ ran the place. It was stupid. She wasn’t as strict as Haku-sama, but I probably would have died if she found out. I was just sick of... ” She shook her head, “Anyway, I didn’t make it too far before they found out. I hid in the boiler room, not even knowing what it was. When they found me, Kamaji covered for me. He told them I only came down to give him food. He didn’t even know me back then, but he became my friend not long after.”  
“Ah, so that’s why you’re in charge of giving him food.”  
She winked playfully as she opened the door to the boiler room. It made me feel kind of sad. She hadn’t had a playful look on her face since I came here. I missed it.  
“Chow time!”  
We all emptied our bowls in silence, worn out from the night’s work.  
There had been a few things on my mind since my brain was able to think logically again after eating some food:  
1) I need to find a way to save Haku.  
2) I need to find a way to safely get to Zeniba.  
3) I need to find a way to bring fortune to the bathhouse so Haku doesn’t have me executed.  
I was hoping that talking to Zeniba would give me some sort of hint on how to save Haku, and I was hoping that I could save Haku before the month ended so I wouldn’t have to find a way to strike gold. Clearly, I was running entirely on the power of hope.  
I broke the peaceful silence as I said what had been on my mind, “Listen, I know what I’m about to say is crazy but... I think I’m going to run away. Just for a bit. I’m going to come back--”  
“You’re WHAT?” Bits of rice flew out of Lin’s mouth.  
Kamaji laughed, “That’s the spirit, Sen!”  
Lin stood up, “I’m sorry, _no_. Did you not just hear me tell the story of how I _stupidly_ tried to run away and almost _died_?”  
I put my hands on Lin’s shoulders, “Okay, hear me out. I know it’s risky, but there is no way I’m going to sit here idly as people get executed on a daily basis by my crazy friend. I’m going to save him, no matter what you think. He’s my dear friend, and I know that if our roles were reversed, he wouldn’t hesitate to save me. He’s saved me too many times already.”  
Lin sighed and sat back down, “I know, Sen. I don’t want to admit it, but something’s not right about this place... That’s why I’m telling you not to do this. You could die.”  
I looked away, disappointment clearly on my face, and she sighed again.  
“I’ll try to help you as much as I can.”  
“Me too, me too!” Kamaji added, laughing.  
I got down on my knees and bowed, “Thank you, Lin, Kamaji.”  
“So,” Lin leaned back, “how are you going to save him, anyway?”  
That’s where my mind was drawing a blank. How could I save him if I didn’t know what had happened to him?  
“I... don’t know. I’m hoping if I talk to Zeniba, she’ll be able to help me.”  
“Zeniba? How do you plan on getting there?”  
I said nothing.  
“Well, it was a nice plan while it lasted, Sen.” Lin got up and started cleaning up.  
“Wait--”  
Lin shut the door before I could finish.  
I took a deep breath, pacing around the room. There were two major issues that kept me from getting to Zeniba’s:  
1) Walking was most likely an unreasonable mode of transportation. I would probably pass out from fatigue before even reaching Zeniba’s place.  
2) I would be found. Immediately. And executed.  
“Say, Kamaji-san, how would Haku be able to find me if I ran away?”  
The old man scratched his beard, “Hmm, well his spotters and the fact that he can fly aside, his wolf could easily trace your scent.”  
“Wolf?”  
“Okuri-san.”  
The man with the yellow eyes from earlier. I thought of the wild look in his eyes and the gracious but intimidating way he had entered the room. Hearing that he was a wolf yokai didn’t surprise me in the least.  
“I see,” I exhaled.  
“Don’t get your hopes up, Sen.” Kamaji pat me on the back.  
“Thanks, Kamaji-san.” I smiled and shut the door lightly.  
I couldn’t help but sigh as I stepped out into the dimly lit hallway. As determined as I was, I couldn’t think of any logical way to save Haku. I was placing all my bets on Zeniba, and getting to her was just about impossible. Haku not only had what Kamaji called his “spotters”, but he could easily use his own ability to fly and track me down himself, in addition to the wolf with the intense stare and strong nose.  
I needed help. I needed some sort of miracle to even get that far. Before I could think about it anymore, a hand suddenly covered my mouth and pushed me against the wall.  
Yellow eyes stared at me intensely. All the air left my body. Lin’s words from the other night suddenly flashed through my mind, _“That wolf patrols around here sometimes.”_  
So this was it. Caught before I could even make an attempt at escaping.  
He slowly lowered his hand from my mouth, his eyes never breaking from mine. I didn’t dare breathe.  
“Stay quiet and follow me.” He whispered.  
I was trembling with fear. _I was about to die._  
I never expected death to come so soon. I was going to die without ever seeing my friends or parents ever again. My eyes began to fill with tears.  
“Come on!” The wolf grabbed my arm and pulled me along.  
Knowing it was pointless to resist, I let him drag me up and down stairs, left and right through empty hallways. Everyone had already gone to bed. Nobody could save me.  
_I’m sorry, Lin_. I prayed he hadn’t taken her, too.  
We somehow ended up outside, near the back of the bathhouse. The sky was a pale blue, with the sun not up yet and the moon still shining in the sky. We were in a garden full of tall trees and blooming flowers that were given a blue twinge thanks to the sky. Something about the beautiful flowers lit by the pale moon’s light seemed a bit...melancholic. It reminded me of Haku. _My_ Haku. Not this one. A gust of wind violently blew the flowers from their peaceful position and I shivered at what was my reality.  
I looked up at the shining moon and took a deep breath, willing myself to be brave. I didn’t dare run away, but the wolf -- Okuri -- held my arm tightly as a sort of reminder. He lead me through the bushes of suffocating flowers until he finally stopped at a staircase I had never noticed before. It was partly camouflaged by the rows of flowers, and no one would have noticed the thin staircase unless they were looking for it.  
“Watch your step.” Okuri said as he descended the stairs, which was a surprisingly considerate thing to say for someone who was leading me to my execution.  
The stairs were steep. Steeper than the ones going down to the boiler room. I sneaked a glance downwards. We were _high_. And of course, the stairs didn’t have railings. I felt sick.  
I descended the stairs carefully, step by step. I worried that my slow pace might annoy Okuri, but he remained expressionless.  
My slow pace aside, it was a long flight of stairs that twisted around the bathhouse and went both up and down at times, and by the time we reached the end the moon had already disappeared from the sky.  
A minuscule wooden door was located at the end of the staircase, and Okuri opened it for me to enter. It was so small I had to crouch to go through.  
I stepped into a white room full of tiny wash basins and baskets full of clothes and towels. The laundry room, I figured. Light from outside reflected through the tiny stained glass windows, filtering the room in a rainbow of color. Lines of clothes went across the room, and Okuri pushed them aside so we could cross. The ceiling of the room was thankfully high enough for me to be able to fully stand, but Okuri still had to crouch slightly.  
“Here,” Okuri pulled me up a pathway.  
The halls and laundry room had been empty, but I could hear faint voices in the distance. We walked in the direction of the voices, but the further we went, the narrower the halls became. I felt like we soon wouldn’t be able to go through at all. I wondered if Okuri was trying to suffocate me.  
Okuri stopped abruptly and looked to his left. A little nook was tucked into the wall, about five feet wide. Pillows and bedding were piled up in front of an open circular window. It would have seemed cozy, if not for my racing heart.  
Okuri gestured for me to sit down, and as I climbed up, he followed suit. We sat on our knees, face to face.  
I tried to ready myself for whatever was going to happen, but I found it very difficult to breathe. My heart was beating so loudly I wondered if his sharp wolf senses picked up on it.  
He looked down and suddenly took a deep breath, as if mentally preparing himself for something. I froze.  
Everything seemed to be happening in slow motion.  
The wolf raised his head and looked at me with his golden eyes.  
“I... would like to help you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I sure as heck disappeared for a good few months. I got super busy with school, but the story was still on my mind all the time! I have big plans for this story. Anyway, I've decided that I'm going to update this fic every month, and I'm going to be very strict with myself about it!


	6. Chapter 6

“Y-You... _what?_ ”  
“I would like to help you.” Okuri repeated patiently.  
I was at a loss of words. I stared at him, gaping. He stared back expectantly.  
“Why?” I blurted out.  
“Because you reminded me of what is right.” He replied, firm belief in his voice.  
I shook my head, the confusion clear on my face, and he adjusted his position, straightening his back even more. His eyes carried the importance of his following words.  
“I used to be a slave.”  
I gasped without realizing. I didn’t even know there was such a thing as slaves in the spirit world. With the way Okuri carried himself, I could never see him being a slave, either. There was something about him that told me he could never be chained down. He wasn’t meant to be.  
“It was a long time ago.” He said, staring out the window, before continuing, “Slaves are a rare occurrence in our world, but it can happen, nevertheless. Separated from my family, I was slave to a wicked old sorcerer who kept hundreds of other spirits and yokai captive, as well. For eight years that man kept me trapped in my wolf form, caged unless it was to do his bidding. I lost sight of who I was and became almost entirely animal, existing only to hunt. It was against everything I believed in. Yokai like me, we’re meant to protect, not...”  
He wore a pained expression, and I shivered. I couldn’t imagine what he was forced to do while under that vile man’s spell. I felt an intense feeling of pity for Okuri, but he quickly shook off the expression and regained his composure.  
“Anyway. One day, nearly twelve years ago, I was out on a hunt. What I had been hunting for, I do not remember. But I do remember that the man always worked us to our limits, and I had already surpassed mine. I wearily wandered through a desolate forest for hours, knowing that rest was unacceptable but eventually collapsing in spite of it. The unbreakable chains the man had bound around my legs burned through my skin, telling me that there would be consequences for stopping. He had put a spell on the chains: were one to disobey his orders, the chains would torture the captor until they learned their lesson, or died. I was certain I would die. I cried out in pain, knowing there was no one to hear me. Until suddenly, the burning stopped. I opened my eyes, and above me was a little boy, only a few years younger than me, his hands hovering over my chains.”  
“‘In the name of the wind and water within thee, unbind this man and heal him.’ The boy said.”  
“He had a gentle but confident voice. I watched as the chains suddenly shattered and the pain slowly dissipated. I found myself staring at the legs of a boy, no longer a wolf.”  
“The boy turned to me and smiled, ‘That feels much better, doesn’t it?’”  
“Forgetting how to speak, I sat up and bowed, knowing that couldn’t even come close to the amount of gratitude I felt.”  
“He laughed lightly, ‘Stand up, my dear friend. You owe me nothing. A creature like you is meant to be free. Explore all the wonders this world carries with it, and don’t ever look back. There is much happiness to be found.’”  
“He turned to leave and I called out to him, ‘Wait! Please, you must tell me your name.’”  
“He stared at me blankly, almost as if he didn’t understand what I was asking for. He finally replied, 'Haku,' and disappeared into the night sky.”  
I didn’t realize there had been tears welling up in my eyes until Okuri finally paused.  
_Haku._  
“For five years, I listened to what the boy told me to do. I travelled, visiting a number of towns, making a number of friends, and exploring all the different sites. I finally got to see the world the man had kept me from seeing for eight years of my life. I searched for my family as well, but they had vanished without a trace, which wasn’t uncommon. We were wild and unpredictable creatures, after all. Their memory had been faint in my head, anyway. Though I enjoyed myself a great deal for those few years, I could never forget the debt I had to repay to the boy. I knew that nothing I could do could ever truly return the favor, but I would make it my life’s purpose to at least try. For the following two years, I searched for any trace of a dragon deity that took the form of a boy named Haku.”  
“It was when I entered this area that I heard that the ruler of the bathhouse loosely fit the description of the boy I had been searching for, save for one thing. Whenever I asked people about him, they seemed... afraid. I doubted it was the kind boy who had saved me, but I decided to meet him, nonetheless. He didn’t recognize me, but I knew with certainty it was him. I blindly offered myself to him, and loyally remained by his side, doing everything he asked of me, no matter how cruel. The funny thing is, he was never bad with me. He doesn’t keep me on a tight leash, either, because he expects me to obey. The only thing that’s chaining me in place is my own blind loyalty. And even that is not entirely just, because... well, because this is not the boy that saved me.”  
“It was a fact I had been entirely oblivious to for the past four years, and I didn’t realize it until I overheard you talking in the boiler room. When I heard what you were saying, I knew that the best way to repay Haku-sama would be to help _you_ return him to his true self.”  
I took in everything he said, my brain slowly digesting every word. The situation had quickly changed. Less than 10 minutes ago I thought this boy was going to send me to my death, and now I see that he is, in fact, an ally. A friend. He wanted to help me save Haku.  
I looked up at his golden puppy-dog like eyes. He had poured his heart out to me. I could feel gratitude deep in my chest, and it was enough to make a tear escape.  
With a smile, I bowed my head lightly and said, “It’s a pleasure to work with you, Okuri-san.”  
He repeated the action with a sincere smile. It was the first time I had seen him smile.  
“The pleasure is mine, Sen-san.”  
Our moment was quickly cut off by the approach of light chattering. I looked out to the hall and saw a stampede of white figures whisk by. Stampede wasn’t the right word, though. These figures were less than a foot tall, and barely made a sound as they traversed. They chattered in high-pitched squeaks with each other, and I would have thought they were large mice if not for the two red lines on each cheek. Foxes.  
“Kuda-gitsune,” Okuri told me, as if reading my thoughts, “Pipe foxes. They work during the day.”  
I watched with interest as they sped past without a glance in our direction.  
“You should go to sleep now.” Okuri stood up and held his hand out, helping me into the hall.  
I began to protest, but looked outside and saw that the sun was rising. I was anxious to talk more about Haku with Okuri, but I knew it would look suspicious if I was out for too long. I stepped out into the hall, and felt a light pressure on my foot as the little foxes walked over me.  
The Kuda-gitsune were dressed in white aprons and white hats, and didn’t heed us any attention as we crossed. They were rather lively, which was somewhat surprising, considering the fearful way everyone else at the bathhouse acted around Okuri. Perhaps these little foxes, like me, had learned that the big bad wolf wasn’t as scary as he seemed.  
When we got back outside, I gazed at the rising sun. It looked so distant, out in the horizon. Slowly, it inched upwards and became bigger. It seemed closer now. I reached my hand out, feeling like it was suddenly in my reach.  
“Sen-san, hurry.” Okuri pulled me up the steps.  
“Do you know the way back from here?” He asked when we reached the door leading to the inside of the bathhouse.  
“I think so,” _Or at least, I hope so._  
He nodded, “Good. Tomorrow, when you finish work, come back to the laundry room. If anyone catches you, tell them I requested you to pick up my clothes.”  
I nodded in understanding and ran inside.

The following night, I found that I wasn’t as tired as the previous nights. I was able to work even harder than before, scrubbing the baths to a spotless shine.  
Lin whistled, impressed by my work.  
I smiled in satisfaction. It was possible that I had finally adjusted to the bathhouse’s mountain of work, but I had a feeling my newfound motivation had to do with Okuri. That is, the hope he had given me.  
I was counting down the minutes until the night ended and I could finally go down to the laundry room.  
“Sen! Let’s go eat.” Lin called out.  
“Sen-san!” A frog approached me as I put away the cleaning supplies. I had waxed the floors, and he nearly slipped as he walked up to me.  
“Sen-san, you really are working hard! You have been doing a great job cleaning the baths, customers have even commented on how much brighter the rooms seem to be! Starting from tomorrow, we will have you start tending to the customers, as well.”  
I looked down at my hands, the skin red and peeling from only three days of work, and sighed in relief.  
“Thank you, Aniyaku-sama.” I bowed, then ran after Lin, slipping only once.

I swallowed down my food, barely chewing. The quicker I finished, the quicker I could talk to Okuri. The quicker I could talk to Okuri, the quicker we could devise a plan.  
“By the way, Sen--” Lin began as I placed my bowl on the floor.  
“Oh man, I’m so tired! I think I’m going to go to bed now. Bye!” I ran out the room before Kamaji or Lin could say anything.  
I realized last night that the way to the flower garden wasn’t as difficult as Okuri made it seem. He only lead me through an unnecessary amount of halls because he was trying to confuse anyone that might follow. From the boiler room, I would only need to go left, left, right, then down a staircase before reaching the door leading to it. Out of precaution, I decided to unnecessarily complicate the route, too.  
After a few twists and turns, I stared at the door leading to the flower garden. _Almost there._ I placed my hand on the doorknob when Lin suddenly popped out from behind a wall.  
“Jeez Sen, where the heck are you going? I’ve been following you for 15--”  
Behind Lin, I caught sight of a frog coming down the stairs. I panicked, realizing that we weren’t allowed to be here. I couldn’t get Lin in trouble, not after how much she’s helped me. I grabbed her and pushed her outside, closing the door behind her. I held on to the doorknob tightly as she tried to come back inside.  
“Hey, you there, you’re not allowed to be here!” The frog yelled as he advanced toward me.  
I could tell that Lin heard him from the other side of the door, because she stopped trying to open it. I held on to it anyway.  
“Trying to run away, are we?” The frog gave a nasty smile as he grabbed my wrist.  
Remembering what Okuri told me, I smiled, trying to seem as calm and confident as possible.  
“Of course not, sir. Okuri-sama has requested that I pick up his laundry.”  
“Okuri-sama?” The frog seemed doubtful.  
I tried to hide my panic as I wondered if he believed me or not.  
“Yes.” I stared him in the eyes, even though all I wanted to do was run away.  
He looked me over with his slimy eyes, and I shivered against my will.  
“Let’s see what Haku-sama says about that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okuri is my literal son  
> (he's my oc)


	7. Chapter 7

I was escorted by two frogs to Haku’s chamber. I felt like a prisoner being lead to my execution, and I realized that it was quite possible that this was exactly what was happening. I thought of seeing Haku again and being stared down by his cold eyes. I felt an intense amount of fear and dread. It was painful to be around him. He was unfamiliar and unpredictable and it made me want to bawl my eyes out like a little kid.  
The gargoyle above the door was silent as it looked at the frogs on either side of me. The door opened and it was a dim hallway, with the throne room at the end of it.  
The room was lit only by the sun rising over the horizon.  
Haku sat in his throne, his bright green eyes following me as we entered the room. The sunlight gave his brown hair a golden hue and for a second I found myself mesmerized, almost as if I was looking at an angel. For a moment I had seen the boy who Okuri had spoken of, the boy who had saved me and been my friend, and my fear was replaced by momentary sadness.  
He wore an amused expression on his face. He seemed neither surprised nor like he was expecting to see me there, only amused.  
“Well, what do we have here?” He asked, leaning his head against his hand with a smile.  
One of the frogs stepped forward.  
“We caught her trying to escape via the east flower garden, Haku-sama, but she claims that Okuri-sama had sent her to pick up his laundry.”  
“Okuri?” Haku’s head perked up, the mention of his loyal dog surprising him.  
“Yes, Haku-sama, that is what she says.”  
Haku’s eyes turned over me, trying to determine whether or not I was lying. I went rigid, too scared to breathe.  
“Okuri!” He finally called, breaking the deafening silence.  
I exhaled, relieved that he hadn’t yet decided to execute me.  
_Wait._  
Okuri was supposed to meet me in the laundry room. Which means that he must still be waiting for me down there. What would Haku think when Okuri didn’t show up? Would he find it strange? Would he send me to my execution without a trial?  
Haku rang his bell. My heart pounded in my chest as the seconds ticked by. Haku watched me, his eyes never breaking from mine. I stared back, trying to conceal the panic I felt, while on the inside a million thoughts swirled through my head.  
_What should I do? Should I run? Should I--_  
“You called for me, Haku-sama?” Okuri entered the room and bowed as usual.  
I couldn’t hide the evident relief nor the surprise on my face. Fortunately, Haku’s attention was on Okuri for the moment. I tried to make eye contact with him, but he didn’t so much as glance in my direction.  
“Okuri. Sen was caught by a guard near the east flower garden. She says that you had sent her to pick up your laundry.” The skepticism was clear in Haku’s voice.  
Okuri turned to me with an expressionless face, “Yes, I did.”  
Haku was mildly taken aback. “You did?”  
“Yes.”  
Green eyes examined Okuri suspiciously.  
“This is the first I’m hearing of you making a request out of anyone.”  
Everyone’s disbelief suddenly made sense. Okuri did not seem like the type of person to order someone to do his chores. He was the independent type, who didn’t like to owe any favours. I could see why anyone would question him asking me of all people.  
Okuri’s blank expression did not falter. Haku glanced towards me, and I looked away immediately, not wanting my eyes to give anything away.  
“Sen-san is quite the exceptional worker, Haku-sama. She has been here only three days, and customers have already remarked on how much brighter the rooms seem. We have even begun to see a slight increase in customers, and I am sure that it will continue to grow. I thought it most suitable that she begin to take on more work.”  
“Is that so?” Haku said, studying me.  
I looked back at him confidently. I knew that he believed Okuri. He didn’t think Okuri had any reason to lie to him.  
His eyes fixed on the frogs on either side of me. “You heard him. Okuri is awaiting his laundry. Escort her to the laundry room at once.”  
“Yes, Haku-sama.” The frogs bowed and turned to leave.  
“Thank you for your understanding, Haku-sama.” I bowed deeply.  
He smiled, “I’m looking forward to what the next 27 days bring, Sen.”  
I turned and followed the frogs outside.  
_Me too, Haku._

By the time I made it back to the top floor, the sun had fully risen.  
“Excuse me, could you lead me to where Okuri-sama is, please?” I asked the gargoyle above the closed door.  
It stared at me, not doing anything.  
“I have a delivery,” I motioned to the clothes in my hands, which Okuri had folded neatly and left in the laundry room.  
It turned away, and the door opened, revealing a small library.  
Entering the room hesitantly, I looked around and saw that no one was in sight. Ancient books lined the bookcases around the room. Stacks of papers and a pile of jewels sat on a desk against the window. A fire roared to my left.  
“Okuri-sama?” I called out.  
Nothing.  
I scanned the room, looking for any indication of where Okuri could be, and saw that to the southwest of the room, a door posing as a bookcase had been left slightly ajar. Behind it was a spiraling staircase that lead both downstairs and upstairs. Golden light illuminated the room and I looked up to see that there was a circular skylight, revealing the blue sky above.  
“Okuri-san?” I tried again, only to get silence as a reply.  
I chose to go up the stairs first, and entered a room that looked like it came from a European palace. A large crystal chandelier that looked like it would fall at any given moment hung from the ceiling. Western paintings lined the walls and marble statues of faces stared at me graciously from the corner. All the furniture was colored in varying shades of gold and yellow. Vases of luscious green flowers were placed on the antique tables. A mirror sat on an unlit marble fireplace to my left. I looked at my meager reflection in the mirror. In my work clothes, I was very out of place in a room like this. I felt a cool breeze, and saw that the door leading to a balcony had been left open.  
_Haku must have left_ , I realized.  
I stepped out onto the balcony, looking for any sign of a flying dragon. Clouds were starting to cover the blue sky. It looked like it was going to start raining soon. He was nowhere to be seen, but I was provided with a beautiful view of the bathhouse’s surroundings. Among the newly painted black bathhouse and the dark coloured shops, a flower garden across the bridge was the only burst of colour. I remembered Haku leading me through that garden full of beautiful flowers in order to show me my parents. At the bottom of a hill was the white building that my parents, who had turned to pigs, were enclosed. The building didn’t look different. I guess Haku, like Yubaba, believed in turning people to pigs. I shivered at the unpleasant memory of having my parents turn to swine.  
I looked down at the old train tracks that stretched pointlessly past my line of vision, without a train to use them. I could see a town in the distance and a few lone houses. I remembered what Kamaji told me: they were all within Haku’s domain.  
I sighed, _I guess it really is a ways to Zeniba._  
“Sen,” a voice whispered from behind me.  
Breaking out of my trance, I turned around and Okuri motioned for me to come back inside.  
“Okuri--” I started animatedly.  
Okuri raised his hand, motioning for me to be quiet. His eyes slowly looked down to the clothes in my hands, signaling me to give them to him.  
“Ah. Okuri-sama, here are your clothes, as requested.” I said with a bow.  
“Thank you, Sen-san.” He bowed as well, his head lowering next to mine.  
“Lay low for a while.” He whispered in my ear, before turning away.

“What. Is. Going. On!!!” Lin exclaimed once I had returned.  
She had anxiously waited for me outside our room, where everyone was sleeping.  
“It’s a long story.” I sighed, suddenly too tired to explain.  
“Well, start talking!” She said, pulling me towards the balcony.  
We sat with our legs dangling over the ledge and I took a deep breath. Lin cut me off before I could start.  
“I knew something was up, I’ll tell you that. Don’t think I didn’t notice how late you had come back the other night. _‘This girl is going to get herself in trouble,’_ I told myself, so last night I decided to follow you, to see where you were running off to. Where the heck were you going, anyway? Did Okuri-sama really ask you to pick up his laundry? What are you doing getting involved with that wolf, anyway? And how did you not get killed? When they took you away, I was sure they were going to execute you. I blamed myself for not stopping you. I knew it was crazy to think--”  
“ _Lin_. Let me can explain.”  
She took a deep breath and looked at me expectantly, waiting for me to continue.  
“After we had finished talking that night, Okuri-san approached me. Apparently he had overheard us talking.”  
“HE WH--”  
“Shh!” I covered Lin’s mouth with my hand and motioned to the room behind us, where all the other girls were sleeping. “Just listen.”  
“After telling me a bit about himself, he explained to me that he wanted to help me find a way to return Haku to the way he was before. He told me to meet him again the next night after work, but I got caught on my way there.”  
“No way. How do you know you can trust him? Maybe Haku-sama is just trying to test you.”  
“He’s a good person, trust me. He had no reason to share with me what he did.”  
Lin sighed, “Well, if you say he’s telling the truth, I’ll believe you. But I still don’t trust him.”  
I smiled, “Thanks for trusting me, Lin.”  
She laid down on her side and yawned. “So, have you guys come up with any plan?”  
“Not yet.” I said, laying down on my back. “After I got caught, he told me I should lay low for a bit.”  
“Hmm. Well, I guess that’s to be expected. You’re just gonna have to go with the flow.”  
The warm sun above me shone so brightly I had to close my eyes. I felt strangely at peace, forgetting where I was for a moment.  
_Going with the flow was what lead me here in the first place._  
Still, Lin was right. The spirit world was an unpredictable place, and I had no choice but to face forward.


	8. Chapter 8

“Is there anything else I can help you with, sir?”  
Content, the radish spirit shook his head and lowered himself deeper into the steaming herbal bath.  
“Please call me if you need anything, sir. Enjoy your bath.” I said with a bow, before sliding the door shut.  
I sighed in relief as I walked back to the entrance to greet the new customers. Though I hadn’t had the best sleep, I had so far made it through my first day tending to the customers without any issues. I hadn’t yet found a way to miraculously bring fortune to the bathhouse, so I just had to hope that my excellent customer service would somehow make a significant change in the bathhouse’s revenue. I had been running around the entire day, getting this and that for the customers, and still having to clean the baths in between.  
I stopped at the sliding door that led to the traditional garden to get some fresh air. It was pouring rain outside. I sat down with my bare feet touching the wet ground and sighed. _Maintaining this caliber of work was not going to be easy._  
The bathhouse suddenly erupted in a chorus of yells, and I got up to see what the issue was.  
I found Lin near the entrance, looking alarmed.  
“Lin, what’s wrong?”  
“A sticky spirit. It’s absorbing everything in its--”  
Lin was suddenly pulled away, as she got stuck to the side of the sticky spirit that walked past.  
“Lin!” I grabbed her hand, trying to pull her out, but she was stuck to place.  
The spirit was a large glob made of what seemed like syrup. It left a trail of sticky substance behind it and took in anything that was near it. Stuck to it were a variety of things such as a tree branch, lanterns, cans, plastic bags, a half-lit cigarette, a sandal, numerous frogs from the bathhouse, bath tags, and Lin. A strange moaning sound could be heard from it.  
“Start cleaning this up immediately!” yelled Chichiyaku.  
Dozens of frogs began running around with mops, trying to clean up the sticky substance left behind and getting their mops stuck in it as a result. Two girls stood with cautious distance in front of the sticky spirit, trying to guide it to a private room without getting caught up in its path.  
“Sen, you’ve dealt with stuff like this before, go help them!” Chichiyaku ordered me.  
I looked at the bath tags we had left. We didn’t have many, but one of them was a salt-water one. I suddenly remembered my mom telling me that saltwater helps get rid of stickiness. I grabbed a saltwater tag and put it between my teeth. Tip-toeing on the side of the hall so as not to step in the syrup-like liquid the spirit left behind, I ran after the destructive spirit.  
“Lin, I’m coming!”  
Eyeing the fishing rod sticking out next to Lin, I was struck with an idea.  
“Lin! Can you pass me that fishing rod?”  
She tried to pull it out, but didn’t have enough force. The two girls gestured for the spirit to enter a room to the left. I leaped across the hallway and grabbed the fishing pole, leaning against the side for support. The fishing pole stood rigidly in the spirit’s side.  
Aniyaku and more of the workers latched on to me, creating a chain, and we all collectively tried to pull it out. The spirit turned the corner, taking the sliding door I had been leaning against with it. We all fell to the ground like dominoes.  
I looked at the fishing pole in my hand and got up, stepping over trapped frogs in order to avoid getting stuck in the spirit’s sticky trail.  
_This better do the trick,_ I hoped, and sent the saltwater bath tag down to Kamaji. The sticky spirit sat in the bath, waiting for the water to come.  
I climbed up the side of the bathtub, grabbing the rope that sends down the water. Water came pouring down and I jumped off. The spirit’s moans became louder, like the sound of painful sobs.  
Aiming with my fishing pole, I loosened out two more bath tags that were stuck in the spirit and sent them down to Kamaji.  
“Lin, grab my hand!” I yelled over the spirit’s moans, trying to climb back up the side of the bathtub.  
The side had become slippery, and I nearly fell onto the spirit as I got to the top. I leaned down to grab Lin’s arm and tugged on the rope, signaling for Kamaji to send down more water. With a heavy pull, Lin came unstuck and fell out the bathtub as I fell in.  
Water was still pouring down as I stood with the upper half of my body stuck in the middle of the gloopy spirit.  
In the centre was a tiny snake-like fish with a six-pack plastic ring wrapped around it. The ring had already rubbed through its scales, leaving a red circle of flesh. The creature seemed to be in quite a bit of pain, and appeared to be crying what I assume was the syrup-like substance.  
I needed to find a way to remove the plastic ring.  
_How?_  
Something glimmered right above me. I reached for the broken glass bottle, the water having diluted the creature’s tears enough for me to be able to move my arm without meeting much resistance.  
I filed through the plastic carefully, trying not to cut the creature’s vulnerable flesh. It was slow, and I felt myself getting light-headed from a lack of air. With the last ounce of strength left in me, and cut through the plastic, releasing the creature from its hold.  
Within an instant I was pushed back against the wall of the bath, no longer suffocating in the sticky substance. In fact, the substance has entirely disappeared, so had the small creature. In its place sat a pitiful creature with long oily hair that reached the bottom of its ape-like torso. In place of legs was a fishtail with shining olive green scales that resembled those of the previous creature. My suspicious were confirmed when I saw a red worn-out ring of flesh around its neck.  
I recognized the creature immediately from my textbooks on Japanese mythology. It was a Ningyo. A mermaid. I scoured my mind for information I could remember about Ningyos and quickly concluded that I needed to make sure Haku didn’t find out about this. When a Ningyo washes up on a beach, it usually means war or calamity. Haku would kill me if he thought out I brought calamity to his bathhouse. What’s more, it’s said that eating the flesh of a Ningyo will grant immortality, which meant that everybody in the bathhouse would most likely try to kill it in order to gain immortality.  
“Sen! Are you okay?” Lin asked, running to help me to my feet.  
“I’m fine, thanks Lin.” I replied, looking down at the pool of trash that had been left in the bathtub.  
“Eek! What is that thing?”  
At the mention of Lin’s words, workers began to enter the room, circling around the tub to get a glimpse of the creature. I could hear them muttering to one another.  
Looking down at the creature’s miserable eyes, I knew I couldn’t let it get killed. I couldn’t tell them what it really was. It was too dangerous. But what could I tell them instead?  
“It’s… it’s a…”  
Was there another creature that at least somewhat resembled a Ningyo? But that wouldn’t result in getting me or itself killed?  
Yes. That’s it.  
“It’s an Amabie.”  
The workers began chattering to each other even louder.  
According to legend, an Amabie is a type of mermaid with a beak like a bird that is said to give prophecy of either an abundant harvest or an epidemic. In some versions it has three legs, and in others it merely has a fishtail. The beak aside, the Ningyo fairly resembled the latter. Either way, an Amabie would never visit the bathhouse so the workers, Lin included, were fooled. They didn’t seem to know exactly what an Amabie was, either, so I had the freedom to manipulate some facts. I only hoped that they wouldn’t make way to Haku. He didn’t seem like he would believe me.  
“What’s an Amabie? A mermaid?” asked one of the workers.  
The chattering grew louder at the mention of a mermaid. They seemed to know about the legend of its flesh. Some of the frogs began to eye me dangerously, trying to think of a way to get past me.  
“What, you don’t know?” I retorted, putting on an air of confidence, “An Amabie is said to bring great fortune.”  
Everyone erupted in a chorus of thrilled howls, and began pushing each other aggressively to get closer to where I stood vulnerably on the side of the bathtub. Even Lin began discreetly eyeing the mermaid.  
“HOWEVER,” I shouted, making everyone freeze, “There’s a catch. An Amabie will only bring fortune to a place if you leave to return to where it came from. Otherwise, it will bring… _calamity._ ”  
My words clearly had an effect, because the yells went from excited to terrified. The workers slowly began to back up and quiet down. I could tell they were worried of what Haku would think if he found out that they brought misfortune to the bathhouse.  
“Sen-san, what can we do in order to assure that our guest Amabie-sama returns peacefully to its home where it can grant us fortune?” asked Chichiyaku, trying to appear responsible.  
“Ah, good question, Chichiyaku-san,” I said, trying to buy enough time for me to come up with something, “Amabie-sama must leave immediately, before the sun comes up. Otherwise it may be… too late. Since Amabie-sama gets overwhelmed around many people, I will personally escort it outside the bathhouse—”  
Chichiyaku began to cut me off, knowing full well that no bathhouse workers were allowed to leave, but I didn’t let him.  
“In the mean time, you must all prepare offerings as parting gifts. If Amabie-sama is unsatisfied with its stay, it may curse us anyway.”  
“ _Curse?_ ” Chichiyaku instantly burst into action. “Everyone, get to work preparing our offerings immediately! You, prepare our finest dishes! You there, go and get our nicest linens! You bunch over there, clean up the halls before Haku-sama or Okuri-sama come down!”  
Within a few seconds, all the workers had left, running around the bathhouse to find suitable offerings. No one was left in the room save for me, Lin, and the Ningyo.  
The Ningyo was whimpering behind me. I turned to see it crying again, but this time the tears weren’t the same substance as before.  
“It’s crying pearls!” Lin yelled.  
“Shhh!” I said, thankful all the other workers were too busy to hear.  
I stared at the Ningyo in amazement. My mom used to tell me when I was younger that pearls were mermaid tears. The mermaid cried and cried, and pearls slowly began to fill the tub. I hopped into the bathtub, crouching down next to the Ningyo.  
I gently put my hand on its oily shoulder, “You must have been in a lot of pain, huh?”  
It whimpered in reply.  
“People discard things in the sea, not realizing how it can hurt what lives down there. You came here for help, didn’t you?”  
It nodded slowly.  
“Sen, is that really—” Lin whispered.  
“Shh!”  
Frogs began to enter the room, having already completed their tasks. I stood up as they filled the room.  
“We have prepared the offerings, Sen-sama.”  
“Great. Now we must make sure Amabie-sama leaves as soon as possible.” I replied firmly.  
The Ningyo shrinked back at the sight of the greedy frogs. It knew that if they found out the truth they wouldn’t hesitate to kill it for its flesh.  
“Don’t worry. I won’t let anyone here hurt you. I’ll make sure you return home safely.” I whispered, leaning down.  
Two frogs brought forward a litter, a small man-powered carriage, for the Ningyo. A few other frogs entered holding fans and bells, ready to serenade the mermaid. The Ningyo hid behind my legs.  
“Ah! Thank you.” I said, jumping out of the bathtub to take the front end of the litter. “Since Amabie-sama does not like to feel overwhelmed, Lin and I will carry it. You can leave all the gifts near the entrance.”  
I turned to the frogs that were dancing around the terrified Ningyo. “Oh, you don’t need to play any music outside of this room.”  
The frogs were all taken aback by my contradictory orders, but stayed silent. I motioned with my head for Lin to come to the other side, which she reluctantly did, not without making a face, of course.  
I took the Ningyo’s hairy hand, helping it to the litter, “Come on, it’s time to leave this place.”  
“Lin, lift on 3. 1, 2,…” With a great heave, we lifted up the litter.  
Wether it was the litter itself or the added weight of the Ningyo, it was incredibly heavy. I immediately regretted refusing to let the frogs do it. Lin swore at me behind my back. Putting all our strength into it, we were able to move, albeit slowly.  
“Sen-san, are you sure—” Asked a frog, bearing the same incredulous look that all the other frogs had.  
“Yes! Yes. Now… leave before… Amabie-sama… sees you.” I wheezed, having difficulty sparing enough air to speak.  
“Let's go… Lin.”  
We carried on, every step feeling like a thousand. My heart was racing, both from the effort and from fear.  
_Where was Haku?_  
Although I was grateful that he hadn’t come down, it was strange and somewhat… suspicious that he hadn’t. He should have been able to sense that something was off in the bathhouse, or at least have heard all the commotion.  
Was he away? When I went upstairs yesterday to drop off Okuri’s laundry he had been away, but could he still be gone? Something about that was unsettling, as well. Plus, where is Okuri? Did he join him?  
These questions mulled over my mind until finally, after what felt like hours, we reached the entrance to the bathhouse. We settled down the litter just outside the door.  
It was still raining outside, more than before. Visibility was low, making it difficult to see too far ahead. I couldn’t even tell what time it was, but morning must have been approaching.  
“Hey,” I said, turning to the Ningyo, “Which way is home?”  
The Ningyo slowly pointed downwards.  
“You mean…?”  
I looked down from the bridge and, surely enough, it had rained so much that a sea had formed.  
“There is no way I’m carrying this heavy thing all the way down there.” Lin told me.  
Lin was right. Considering the narrow stairs that led to the bottom, it wouldn’t be practical or safe for us to bring the litter. But there was no other way to bring the Ningyo, since it didn’t have legs…  
The Ningyo suddenly perked up, sliding out the litter. It started sliding around the ground, showing me that it could move around with ease thanks to the wet floor and the slime covering its body.  
“Perfect, the Ningyo can move around on its own! Lin, you don’t need to come if you don’t want.”  
“Yeah, right. As if I’m gonna leave you alone, you troublemaker.” Lin said, walking down the stairs, the Ningyo quick on her tail.  
I descended the stairs step by step, since the Ningyo had left a trail of slime on the stairs, keeping an eye on the sky at the same time. It was hopeless, however. In this weather, I wouldn’t be able to catch sight of Haku until it was too late. All I could do was ignore my growing anxiety and hope luck was on my side.  
“Sen, hurry up!” Lin and the Ningyo had already reached the bottom.  
I quickened my pace ever so slightly and immediately slipped, meeting them at the bottom sooner than expected. Lin didn’t even try to hide her laugh. The Ningyo swam happily in the sea, a smile on its face, as well.  
I knelt down in front of it, “On behalf of the bathhouse and all humans, I apologize. Now, go. You don’t belong here.”  
The Ningyo did a flip and swam off cheerfully. I saw a flash of its dark green tail for a second before it disappeared in the fog. The rain had become more heavy, and it seemed like a storm was near.  
“You don’t belong here either, you know.” Lin yelled through the rain, offering me her hand.  
I didn’t say anything, but accepted her hand and went on ahead up the stairs.  
_Why was I still here in the first place?_  
Was it because I didn’t know how to get back home or because I wanted to help Haku? Somewhere along the line, I had begun to accept the bathhouse as my reality. I had become so distracted with what happened to Haku that I hadn’t really thought about the world I had left behind. My friends must be really worried. Especially… especially… what was her name again?  
I stopped at the top of the staircase and put my hand to my head. Why couldn’t I remember her name? It was strange. I could imagine her perfectly in my head, and I knew that she must be the most worried, but I couldn't seem to remember her name. I think it started with…  
A violent gust of wind took me out of my thoughts. A storm was brewing. I could barely see ahead of myself save for a glowing light that seemed to be coming from the bridge. I took a step towards the bridge, where I saw what seemed to be a woman. I approached her, trying to get a better look.  
She was soaking wet, with long black hair that went past the waist of her grey rag dress and slightly masked her face. Every few seconds she would lick her hand then raise it up to the sky. I got an incredibly bad feeling from her.  
“Um… excuse me,” I yelled, “Are you a guest?”  
Her face suddenly shot towards me and a smile grew on her face, showing her sharp yellow teeth. I had made a mistake. I tried to move but was stuck into place, entranced by her stare as she slowly approached me. Step by step, she gradually advanced towards me as I had no choice but to stand there helplessly. I was frozen, unable to even look away from her eyes. She was getting dangerously close, close enough to be able to reach for me with her hand.  
Suddenly a hand came from behind and covered my eyes. I heard the sound of a growl followed by a scream from in front.  
_Okuri…?_  
But then whose hand was covering my eyes? It was a warm hand. Something about it was almost comforting, putting my heart at ease for a moment. I held back my breath. Was it…  
He spoke, but not to me. “You’re not welcome here. Be gone, you pathetic little creature.”  
His order was reinforced by a low growl from Okuri. There were a few seconds of silence before the hand gently removed itself from my eyes. I turned my head to see Haku, closer than I had been to him in 10 years. His green eyes looked down at me with an icy stare so unlike the warmth of his hand. Somehow I felt like I was still frozen in place. I was uncomfortably close to Haku, but I couldn’t find it in me to move, or look away. His eyes were more powerful than anything I had ever known.  
I saw Okuri transform back into a man from the corner of my eye. It gave me excuse enough to look somewhere else.  
“Who— what was that?” I asked him.  
“An Ame-onna.” Haku answered, his mouth close enough for his breath to tickle my ear, “A rain-bringer. She wanders around looking for a newborn baby or child to steal.”  
“What? But I’m not a child.”  
“You might as well be.” Haku replied in a suggesting tone, looking for a reaction.  
I averted his gaze, hoping he meant that I was similar to a child because I was the youngest in the bathhouse, and not because I was a human.  
“Sen!”  
Haku instantly took a step away from me. I turned around to Lin running up the steps behind us. The rain had started to calm and the fog had already cleared away now that the Ame-onna had left.  
“Wh—” She began, before seeing Haku and Okuri behind me and going down on her knees.  
“Haku-sama, Okuri-sama.” She said with a formal bow.  
Okuri replied with a light bow, and Haku merely glanced at her before turning around.  
“Get back to work.” He said bitterly, before walking into the bathhouse.  
We followed slowly behind him, trying to create some distance. Okuri casually settled into a walk beside me, keeping an eye on Haku.  
“What happened?” Okuri whispered low enough for me to barely hear him.  
“What do you mean what happened? Where did you guys go?” I whispered back.  
“Ah, Haku-sama! Welcome back!”  
All the frogs near the entrance immediately bowed with their foreheads to the ground, keeping their heads low until Haku walked past. There was no evidence left of the destruction the Ningyo’s sticky form caused, but there still seemed to be a crowd around the room I had taken the Ningyo to.  
“What is all this commotion about?” Haku asked sharply.  
“Ah, let me show you, Haku-sama!” A frog said, leading Haku to the room as everyone parted for him and bowed.  
Me, Okuri, and Lin followed behind. The frog gestured to the bathtub that was full of pearls, thanks to the Ningyo’s tears. It had cried more than I thought.  
“It was all thanks to Sen-san, you see! She treated our guest very well, and it left us with this as thanks!” A pearl fell out of the frog’s pocket, indicating that the frogs had already taken a fair amount of the pearls the mermaid had cried.  
Haku slowly leaned down to pick up the pearl that dropped, observing it in his hand. The frog visibly started to sweat, but didn’t dare look at Haku.  
“Sen?” Haku repeated, turning to me.  
I smiled in a way that I hoped was confident, “I told you I would bring fortune to the bathhouse.”  
He looked down at the bath of pearls, somewhat dubious, “Yes, I suppose you have.”  
He turned to leave the room, “Bring it up to my chambers immediately.”  
“Yes, right away, Haku-sama!” The frog replied, bowing as Haku exited.  
We all unanimously sighed as he left, and frogs and slugs alike began to creep back in to the room, trying to snatch a few more pearls, before their eyes landed on Okuri.  
“You heard him! Start packing up the pearls!” Okuri barked forcefully, making even me somewhat afraid.  
“Yes, Okuri-sama!” Exclaimed the frogs, scurrying around the room.  
I followed Okuri as he left. Lin followed behind me, but was called back by one of the girls, who needed her help gathering all the pearls. She returned with a groan.  
“We were looking for someone.” Okuri said with a low voice once we had distanced ourselves from the crowd.  
“Who?” I asked.  
“Zeniba.”  
I stopped in my tracks, my heart beginning to race as I asked, “Zeniba? Why was Haku looking for her?”  
Okuri paused a moment, his yellow eyes looking into mine with unease.  
“She’s disappeared.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took so long to post, I got really busy with AP exams and then I had to do some research on mythology for this chapter lol... This is my longest chapter yet though! I'm glad that I wrote a longer chapter but no guarantees on what the length of future chapters will be like.
> 
> For those of you that are curious, Ningyos, Amabies, and Ame-onnas are all from Japanese mythology. Their descriptions are fairly accurate but I may have changed a few things to fit the story better. Also just fyi, unlike in Western culture, mermaids in Japanese mythology are said to be quite ugly! That's why the Ningyo isn't depicted the way most of us are used to.


	9. Chapter 9

It felt like all the air had escaped my lungs.  
“She’s… what?” I croaked.  
“She left without a trace. Even the land where her house once was is deserted.”  
My mind was having difficulty taking it all in. Too much had happened in one night.  
“But how could she… and why did H—”  
“I’ll explain later. Just go to sleep for now.” Okuri left without another word.

My heart was still racing when I got to bed. I had too much on my mind, and my thoughts were too muddled up to focus on one. I tossed and turned the entire day, falling in and out of consciousness.  
The sun was setting through the clouds when I woke up. The room was empty; everyone had already left for work. I stood up and everything appeared blurry for a moment.  
_Today’s going to be another tiring day of work,_ I sighed.  
I changed into my uniform then got myself a glass of water, which helped clear my mind. Leaning against the railing, I could see that it was still lightly raining. The fog still covered most of the bathhouse’s surroundings, making it seem like we were encircled by nothing but sea. Far away from everything.  
Asuna.  
I suddenly remembered that I had forgotten her name. How could I have forgotten?  
I took a deep breath, trying to settle myself, before leaving for the baths. Every time I tried to make sense of last night my head ached. I was going to have to clear my head of any thoughts so I could make it through the day. I could only hope that everything would make more sense when I talked to Okuri, but he hadn’t given me any of indication of when he was going to speak with me.  
“Tardiness is not approved of in this bathhouse, Sen.” Said a harsh voice as I clocked in.  
Arms crossed, Okuri stared at me with fire in his yellow eyes. “Consider this your last warning before we take higher measures to… _punish_ you.”  
Behind him, everyone worked silently, paying us no attention. A few of their eyes would occasionally dart towards me before looking away.  
I was frozen for a moment, in utter shock. I had never seen Okuri like this before. Bitter, severe, and… scary. Though deep down I knew he was just acting, I was genuinely afraid of him. Of the way his eyes looked at me like I was a piece of trash. Of the way he had said my name. Of the way he had said _punish_ but everyone knew he really meant… _execute_.  
I got down on my knees and bowed, “Please forgive me, Okuri-sama. It won’t happen again.”  
“You’re working the big tub for the next week. Alone.” He announced before walking away.  
Cleaning the big baths was frog work, and it was too much work for one person to do alone. Everyone knew that. Okuri was trying to show everyone that he wasn’t going to let me off easy for being late. Now I understood why people were equally as afraid of Okuri.  
I slowly got to my feet as he walked away. The room was tense and quiet, so unlike the liveliness it had yesterday after the Ningyo incident. Everyone worked without making a sound, and didn’t even look at those around them.  
I spotted Lin as I was gathering my cleaning supplies. She didn’t notice me until I slid right next to her.  
“What’s going on?” I whispered, pretending to soak a cloth.  
“You know the frog who had a pearl fall out of his pocket? He was executed. Warning from Haku-sama.” Lin said without looking at me.  
I sucked in my breath, trying not to show a reaction. Lin squeezed my hand before walking away.  
I walked robotically to the big tub, waiting till I was inside to shut the door and slide down to the floor, grateful that I was alone.  
_Executed?_  
I shouldn’t have been surprised. Lin had told me that people often got executed here for minor reasons, and I could remember how tense the room was when the frog had dropped the pearl, as they were waiting for Haku to react. I should have realized that something was up when he didn’t. But still, it was the first execution (that I know of) since I came here. It was as if all the stories Lin had told me had been all talk up until now. Even though I had seen how much he had changed, I hadn’t fully connected the execution stories to Haku until now. The hope I had for any good being left in Haku started to dissipate.  
I was in a dangerous place.

I learnt many years ago from Lin that the key to the big tubs is herbal baths. There’s so much sludge in the tubs that it’s nearly impossible to get rid of all of it, but the herbal baths make the water almost opaque, so the customers can’t see what the inside of the bath looks like. I snagged a few of the herbal bath tags while the lifeless foreman was looking away.  
With that out of the way, I concentrated on the room itself. The walls were covered with grime, the floor was full of leaves from outside, and I’m pretty sure I had seen a rat or the spirit world equivalent scurrying under the leaves.  
As I raked the leaves into a pile, I realized that I was grateful for the distraction. With so much to do in a single room, I didn’t have time to think of anything outside of this room. It was times like these that I realized how therapeutic cleaning can be.  
“Sen, the first customers are here.” A frog told me quietly.  
I hurriedly gathered all the leaves into a bag, and looked around. I had scrubbed the walls and the outside of the tub, but I hadn’t found the rat (or whatever it was) yet. I just had to hope that it wouldn’t come out while the customer was in the bath.  
I tugged on the rope for the herbal bath, and the spirit thankfully entered as the bath had finished filling. Within a second, the spirit had undone all the work I had done by covering the walls and floor with more dirt and trash from outside.  
“Welcome, valued customer.” I said with a bow and a forced smile, “Please have a relaxing stay and let me know if you require any assistance.”  
I slid the door shut and sighed.  
“Sen.”  
I jumped in surprise to see that Okuri had been waiting for me outside. He had the same look in his eyes as earlier, like there was a burning fire inside of him that was just waiting to unleash, and I immediately put my guard up.  
“Haku-sama would like to speak to you.” He said before walking away.  
I tensed up. Something was off. This talk was going to be different from the ones we had had before.  
Okuri stopped when he saw that I wasn’t following. “Now.”  
I followed behind him, half in a daze. This talk wasn’t going to be like the previous ones. Because this time my life was really on the line. If I made the wrong move, or said the wrong thing, Haku wouldn’t hesitate. He would have me executed.  
I looked at Okuri for any hint of what this talk could be about as we rode up the elevator, but he remained expressionless. Okuri would tell me if I was going to be executed, right? He would try and save me, right? Because he told me that he wanted to help me. That he didn’t want Haku to be like this. But then again, if Haku wanted to execute me, what could Okuri do to stop it?  
_Whatever happens Sen, just make sure Haku doesn’t find out that you’re a human,_ I told myself. From what I heard, it sounded like Haku hated humans more than most people.  
As we entered the throne room, my heart was pounding so loudly in my ears that I couldn’t hear anything else. I took a deep breath, trying to keep my composure.  
Haku was sitting in the throne, one hand cupping his chin, the other playing with a pearl. Next to the throne sat a large plate carrying a mountain of pearls that seemed like it would topple any moment. Haku’s leg was bouncing impatiently. It stopped when he saw me, which made me more anxious.  
“Haku-sama.” I got down on my knees and bowed, hoping that would somehow demonstrate that I was just as dedicated as the others.  
“Stand up.” He said, sounding restless.  
I jumped back up and he waited until we were making eye contact to speak.  
“I would like you to tell me about the incidents of last night.”  
I gulped. I was going to have to choose my words carefully. Haku wasn’t as gullible as the frogs.  
“Of course, Haku-sama. Towards the end of the night, a sticky spirit came in, and caused utter chaos. It was destroying everything in its path, and many of our workers were stuck to it. We escorted it to a bath, and Chichiyaku-san assigned me to take care of it. Various… things… happened and—”  
“What various things?” Haku asked.  
“Ah, well, I remembered hearing… somewhere… that salt-water helps dilute sticky substances so I used a salt-water tag and a few others to—”  
“You wasted _multiple_ of our precious tags on one spirit?” Haku repeated.  
“Ah… uh, yes.”  
He crossed his legs, clearly not pleased. “Continue.”  
I cleared my throat, “After diluting the stickiness a bit, I… happened to notice that there was something at the centre of the sticky substance. It seemed like a fish, and it had a plastic ring around its neck that seemed to be causing it pain. Of… of course I could not let our valued guest be in such a state, so I cut the plastic ring around its neck. The next thing I knew, it had transformed into an Amabie.”  
Haku was silent a moment, evaluating the credibility of my story. “And what made you believe it was an Amabie?”  
The question I had been dreading came. “What made me…?”  
“How did you know it was an Amabie? Have you seen one before?”  
I pushed down the rising fear in my chest. _Calm down, Sen. All you have to do is appear confident. It doesn't matter if you don’t feel that way on the inside._  
“No… I knew because it told me.”  
“It _told_ you?” Haku repeated, his eyebrows rising.  
“Not with words. I don’t know how… but it somehow communicated it to me.” I said, trying to sound convincing.  
“Hmm…” said Haku pensively. “And what else did the Amabie tell you?”  
Another question I had not been looking forward to. The story I had told to convince the frogs was ridiculous, and only worked because they were stupid and it was ridiculous. But Haku was too smart to be fooled by a story like that. I would have to keep it simple and realistic, but still have it justify my actions. I was sweating. I couldn’t stall with Haku, because he was watching my face intently, always looking for some sort of hint. I had to think quickly with him.  
“It told me that it would leave the bathhouse with either a blessing or a curse, and that that depended on how we let it leave.”  
“So what did you do?” He asked. Or challenged.  
“After explaining what the Amabie said to the others, naturally we all made sure that it had a wonderful experience. We all came together to make it as many offerings as we could, before peacefully escorting it outside.”  
“Ah yes, I heard you insisted on escorting it alone.”  
I didn’t falter. I was matching his pace.  
“The Amabie told me that it felt uncomfortable around the frogs. They looked as if they wanted to eat it, it said. I thought this would affect the Amabie’s experience so Lin and I escorted it outside.”  
“I see.” Haku gestured to the pearls. “And I take it these pearls are the Amabie’s tears?”  
I nodded and lowered my guard, just a bit, thinking I had succeeded in managing to fool him. There were a few seconds of silence as he played with the pearl in his hand before speaking again.  
“Do you know what a No Face is?”  
Nothing could be heard except my own sharp, shocked intake of breath. The question had completely caught me off guard, and he knew it. I looked away, unable to handle his eyes on me as my façade crumbled.  
I didn’t know how to answer. I had taken too long to reply; if I said no, he would know that I was lying and could have me executed just for that. But if I said yes…  
“Don’t lie to me.” He said, his voice like ice that was freezing me over.  
“Yes.” I uttered.  
“Are you aware of what happened the last time the bathhouse had a No Face?” He was looking at the pile of pearls next to him.  
“Yes, I am, Haku-sama.” I replied, trying to sound neutral. Trying to sound like I hadn’t experience it first hand.  
“Well then, what makes you think this Amabie wasn’t just another No Face trying to fool its way into the bathhouse?”  
I suddenly remembered how the No Face had left bits of gold in the bathhouse, thinking it would please me, and how Yubaba had all of it collected, much like what Haku had done with the pearls. Except after the No Face’s magic wore off, all the gold turned to dirt. Was Haku thinking of the same thing? Did he think the pearls would turn to dirt?  
I bowed in apology, “I apologize, Haku-sama. As a bathhouse worker, it is my duty to treat all who enter the bathhouse with the same degree of excellence.”  
Haku half-laughed, then looked back at the pearl in his hand. “You’re lucky this time, Sen. These pearls are real.”  
I paused before standing back up, slightly unsettled by something. The No Face incident had happened before Haku had turned evil. Which either meant that he remembered me, or…  
“I suppose with this, you have already fulfilled to me your promise of bringing the bathhouse fortune. And in less than a week, impressive.”  
I breathed, relieved that at least I now had that problem out of the way.  
“Oh, actually, I suppose that isn’t altogether true. If you calculate the repairs from the mess the sticky spirit made, the numerous tags you wasted, and all the offerings for the Amabie, I guess that… barely covers it.” Haku said, smiling deviously.  
I felt like a baby who had just watched someone snatch their lollipop away. He was playing with me, trying to get out a reaction. I purposely showed him nothing, but he didn’t seem fazed.  
“You may go now, Sen.” He said, turning away and already appearing lost in thought. His leg was bouncing again. He twisted the shiny emerald ring on his finger with a light frown on his face. Something else was bothering him, leaving me with a troubled feeling.  
“Thank you, Haku-sama.” I said with a bow.  
“Sen. I’m expecting more of you now.” Haku taunted as I walked away.  
I wanted to throw up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The scene where Sen is late was inspired by my own traumatizing experience being late for work lmao
> 
> P.S: I'm curious to know if any of you guys have any theories on Haku?


	10. Chapter 10

_“…Sen… Sen…”_  
Is that my name? Is someone saying my name?  
_“…Sen…”_  
Who could be saying my name? Is someone looking for me?  
“Sen, it’s me.”  
I jumped up and a hand immediately covered my mouth before I could gasp. I was face to face with a pair of yellow eyes.  
“Let’s talk.” He said, barely audible.  
He helped me to my feet and we stepped around the sleeping girls, all of whom were fast asleep. Outside, the light blinded me. The sun was high in the sky, a break from all the rain we had had recently. It must have been the middle of the day.  
I followed Okuri to the laundry room, shaking off the irritation I felt of being rid of a good day’s sleep. Okuri was just trying to help me, after all. I walked next to him somewhat uncomfortably, unable to get his intimidating behaviour from earlier out of my head. I knew he had been acting; he didn’t have that fierce look in his eyes when he came to the sleeping quarters. But there was something about the way he shifted between being nice and being cold that felt… familiar.  
I smiled to myself. It reminded me of Haku, back when I had first come to the bathhouse all those years ago. He had been so willing to help me without having been asked. I thought he was like an angel. But around Yubaba and the others his behaviour changed. He wouldn’t look at me, would barely acknowledge me. I remember asking Lin if there were two Hakus. I felt a light pang in my chest. _If only Haku was just acting now._  
“So, was it really an Amabie?” Okuri asked once we finally settled down in our nook in the laundry room.  
“What do you think?”  
“I’m not sure… you sounded pretty convincing, though.”  
“Did Haku believe me?”  
Okuri thought for a moment.  
“I think so. He has a lot on his mind right now. Either way, he seemed pleased enough with the pearls.”  
I sighed, “Well, that’s a relief. And no, it was just a normal Ningyo. I lied so the frogs wouldn’t kill it to try and gain immortality.”  
“Smart move,” Okuri nodded.  
“Anyway, tell me about Zeniba. What’s going on?”  
“Right. Well, I’m not sure if you know this, but Haku-sama rules over the majority of the land around here, except for Zeniba’s, which is her own territory. For that reason, and since she’s arguably an equally powerful witch, she’s always bothered Haku-sama. She had never made a move, but he considered her unpredictable, and he felt like she could get in his way. That being said, he chose to leave her alone, keeping an eye on her from a distance. Until recently. He’s claimed that something feels off. I think he sees her as a threat to his power. So he decided to get rid of her.”  
“Get rid of her? You don’t mean…?”  
Okuri looked away uncomfortably.  
_How could Haku plan to kill Zeniba?_ Haku’s actions unsettled me more and more.  
Okuri cleared his throat, “Well, when we reached her land, there was nothing there. No house, nothing. It was just a bare plot of land.”  
“How’s that possible?”  
“Haku-sama says that there was a faint trace of magic. She must have used it to move everything somewhere else. But we can’t trace it.”  
I remembered how restless Haku seemed with his leg bouncing when I entered the throne room last night.  
“That’s why he seemed so anxious.”  
“Exactly. Because now she is completely unpredictable. And there has to be a reason for her to do that.”  
“You think she’s planning something?” I asked, unable to hide my optimism.  
Okuri shrugged, “Haku-sama seems to think so.”  
I hoped so as well. As it stands, Zeniba is my best bet for finding a way to save Haku. However, now that she’s disappeared, I have no way to find her and seek her help, which somewhat brought me anxiety. She would have to find me first, somehow.  
“She must be. Something must have prompted her to suddenly go off the grid,” I told Okuri, “But about what Haku said about something feeling off… you don’t think it could be me, do you?”  
Okuri considered this, “That could be very possible, actually. I’ve noticed that he kind of acts different around you.”  
That surprised me.  
“Different? In what way?”  
“Well, for starters, most people haven’t made it back alive after visiting his throne room often. But, to be honest, I never really noticed anything about his behaviour until that night with the Ame-onna.”  
I got shivers just thinking of that evil spirit’s face. Ugh. But Haku had somewhat surprised me that night as well.  
Okuri continued, “It’s not surprising that he was annoyed about the Ame-onna. No one would want such a spirit on their territory. And attacking one of their employees, at that. But… I was just surprised at how… protective over you he seemed, just for a moment. And… I actually don’t think I’ve ever seen him touch anyone before.”  
My heart skipped a beat.  
I thought about the warm hand that had covered my eyes. _He was protective over me? Why would evil Haku be protective over me? Unless…_  
Could Okuri be saying this just to make me happy? I looked at him. No, of course not. He looked just as confused as I was.  
But this feeling…  
Hope. I felt hope.

As I began my second night of cleaning the big tub, I felt motivated by the goal I had made for myself: I was going to find that rat (or whatever it was).  
My conversation with Okuri was cut short by my own fatigue— I could barely keep my eyes open as we spoke. When I got back to the sleeping quarters, I fell asleep without a second thought. I was woken up for the start of the work night a couple of hours later. I hadn’t had the chance to think about what Okuri had said about Haku’s strange behaviour. What he had said had given me hope, and I feared that it was false hope. I wanted to hang on to this. This was the only trace I had that maybe the old Haku was still there deep down. So I choose not to think about it any longer, and concentrated on this rat issue instead.  
I went to work a little earlier than usual, eager to distract my mind and achieve my goal. The big tub room looked much the way it had last night— before I had cleaned it —, except possibly filthier. I sighed, though this was what I had been expecting. I would have to clean the floor again in order to give the rat less spots to hide.  
After clearing the floor, there was no sign of the rat. I moved on with my work, cleaning the walls. As I finished up with the walls, I heard it.  
The sound of tiny scurrying steps.  
My eyes darted around the room, searching for the little pest. In the right corner of my eye, I spotted movement coming from the bag I had filled the trash with. _Walked right into my trap._  
I dove towards the bag just as the rat jumped out of it. But it was surprisingly too slow. I grabbed it by its tail and pulled it towards me. As I came face to face with it, I gasped and let go of its tail.  
_“Boh?”_  
It was definitely him. No mouse could be that chubby or seem so harmless.  
“Chu,” He confirmed.  
“Boh! I’m so happy to see that you’re… okay. You can transform, right?”  
“Chu,” He said as a yes.  
Kamaji told me that Boh was staying with Zeniba. It definitely meant something to see him here. Could she have sent him? I needed to talk to him, but to have him transform into his true form would be too dangerous here. The first guests would be arriving at any moment.  
“Boh, do you know where the female sleeping quarters are?”  
“Chu,” He affirmed.  
“Come find me there during the day, after everyone has gone to sleep. Then we can talk. In the meantime, try and stay hidden so no one finds you. I don’t know what they would do to you if they found you…”  
“Chu!!” Boh exclaimed fearfully.  
“Don’t worry, everything with be fine as long as you stick to the shadows. If anything happens, just know that the only people in the bathhouse you can trust are me, Kamaji, Lin, and Okuri, the wolf with the yellow eyes.” I hesitated for a moment, dreading having to say, “You… can’t trust Haku. I’m sure you know that already.”  
“Chu…” Boh said tearfully.  
I heard the sound of approaching voices.  
“Go and hide, Boh! I’ll see you tonight.”  
The mouse scurried away with a final “Chu!”.

I couldn’t let myself fall asleep. I hadn’t gotten good sleep for the past few days, so I knew that if I feel asleep Boh would be unable to wake me up. I had to stay awake.  
As I waited, I finally let myself think about it. Haku. Nothing about him was the same. Is it possible for a person to change completely? For their past self to disappear entirely? There had to be some good left in him, deep down. There had to be a reason why he… seemed to be protective over me, as Okuri thought. I personally hadn’t gotten any impression of him treating me nicer than anyone else, but looking back at it, he could have gotten rid of the Ame-onna from a distance. But he chose to go to me first, before dealing with her.  
I sighed, _this isn’t good_. This singular thing that Okuri had said had given me too much hope. Was I reading too much into it? But then again, what’s so bad about holding on this little piece of hope I have, even if it ends up being false?  
I thought about when he covered my eyes again. I had been surprised, because his hand was warm. The old Haku has always been warm, of course. His whole aura radiated warmth, making me feel better by just being around him. But this Haku… he seemed like ice to me. I got shivers from being in his presence. So I was surprised to feel that his hand wasn’t as cold as he seemed. It had given me comfort for a moment.  
I’m going to be hopeful, I decided. Who cares if it’s stupid. I believe that the real Haku is still there, hiding. And I believe that I can save him.  
_After everything you’ve done for me, Haku, the least I can do is believe in you._  
But something still bothered me. His memory. There was no hint of recognition in Haku’s face when I saw him, or when I told him my name. Does that mean he lost his memory? And yet, he knew about the No Face incident. But he didn’t connect it to me? Did he actually remember me, but was pretending not to? No, that wasn’t possible, since if he knew I was human, he wouldn’t have let me stay. But why does he hate humans so much? He was never like this before. It was strange, and no matter how much I thought about it, I couldn’t make sense of it.  
I yawned, _Boh sure is taking his time_. It had already been a few hours. Where could he be? Did he get lost? I started to worry. Did one of the guards find him? I didn’t know what they would do to him. Would they… eat him?  
That’s it.  
I got out of bed, my head swaying as I stood up. _I’m more tired than I thought_.  
I closed my eyes against the brightness as I stepped out of the room. The sky was full of clouds. It was going to start raining soon.  
I stopped myself as I began to walk down the hallway. _Wait._ If something really had happened to Boh, what could I possibly do to help him? No frog would listen to me. In fact, they would probably find it suspicious, especially since I’m supposed to be asleep right now.  
Okuri! I’ll talk to Okuri. He would help me. Now, where would he be? I wasn’t sure about how regularly he went to the laundry room. Going there would be risky, as well. I hesitated. No matter what I did, leaving the sleeping quarters right now would be dangerous. But I couldn’t leave Boh alone if he was in danger. The debate I was having in my mind was interrupted by the sound of approaching steps.  
_Could it be a patrolling guard?_ I thought, beginning to hide, until I heard a light but animated, “Chu”.  
“Boh!”  
“Chu!” said Boh, sitting on Okuri’s shoulder.  
“Okuri! Thank God. I was getting worried.”  
“You had reason to be. When I found him he was being cornered by a frog who didn’t seem to have the nicest intentions.”  
“Chu…” Boh shivered, thinking back on it.  
“Poor Boh!” I said, patting his head with my finger, “But Okuri, why did you save him?”  
Okuri scratched his head, “Ah, because… I can understand what he’s saying. I’m not too sure how, I guess because we can both transform into animals.”  
“Oh, cool! Did he tell you who he is?”  
“No. He just said he needed help and that he was looking for Sen.”  
“Well I guess there’s a lot of explaining to do. Especially on your part, Boh.” I wondered how much my eagerness showed when I said that. I couldn’t wait to hear what Boh had to say, to get the truth about Zeniba. To get closer to finding the truth about Haku.  
“Laundry room?” Okuri proposed.  
“Laundry room.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My brother, watching me write the scene with Boh: Is your character sneezing or something?  
> Me: *doesn't know how to explain*
> 
> Sorry for posting a few days late! I promise I'll be on time next time!!


	11. Chapter 11

Our little nook in the laundry room was much more cramped with a giant baby sitting in the middle.  
Somewhat to my surprise, Boh looked exactly the same as he had 9 years ago when he transformed to his original form. He was still a baby, and an abnormally large one, at that. It wasn’t a thought I reflected on for long, though, since Boh could finally talk. A thousand questions sat on the tip of my lips. What should I ask first? Should I ask about Zeniba? About Haku? No, about Yubaba? I took a deep breath, realizing that the best place to start is always the beginning.  
“So…” began Okuri, before I could ask a question.  
“Oh!” I exclaimed.  
Okuri was squished against the wall thanks to Boh, just as I partially was, but I could still sense confusion in the little I could see from his eyes. He still didn’t know who Boh was.  
“I’m sorry, I haven’t formally introduced you two yet. Boh, this is Okuri, Haku’s right-hand man. Okuri, this is Boh, Yubaba’s baby. He lives with Zeniba now.”  
“I see. Pleasure to make your acquaintance, Boh.” said Okuri from behind Boh’s shoulder.  
Boh ignored him and turned to me, pouting. “Sen! How come you came back to the spirit world and didn’t even come to play with me?”  
I smiled, forgetting that amidst everything that had happened, Boh was still a baby. But my smile quickly faded. I suddenly recalled Boh threatening to break my arm if I didn’t play with him.  
“I’m sorry, Boh. I didn’t exactly end up here on purpose, and it’s hard to do anything at the bathhouse right now with Haku…”  
“Well, I guess that’s true,” Boh grumbled, “That meanie Haku doesn’t want to play with me, either.”  
I took this as my chance to segway into the topic I was dying to know more about.  
“That reminds me, Boh, what happened to Yubaba?”  
“Hmph. I don’t know what stupid Baba is doing. Zenny says she’s hiding somewhere.”  
“So Zeniba knows—”  
I stopped myself before continuing. I couldn’t be sure that Zeniba was certain that Yubaba was hiding somewhere. Since the other possibility was that she was dead, it’s possible that Zeniba didn’t want to break that news to Boh.  
“So can you recall any of the day that Yubaba went missing and Haku changed?”  
“Of course, since it was only a few hours after you had left! Baba was really angry about what had happened with you. Her face was red like a tomato. She said she wouldn’t allow us to have a human ever again, even though I said I wanted one as a playmate!”  
Yubaba’s anger must have been real, then. She never showed anger in front of Boh. She was clearly serious about the human thing as well, because she never refused a request from Boh. In fact, it was Boh that ensured that Yubaba didn’t try any tricks with me as I tried to save my parents and leave the spirit world.  
“I don’t know what happened with Haku, but Yubaba wasn’t happy when she was going to talk with him. Haku was different after they talked, but nothing changed for me. I still had my playroom, and the best food, and Haku was never mean to me, but he wasn't nice either. And he wouldn’t tell me where Baba went, just that she would be back soon.”  
Okuri and I both looked at each other. _“She would be back soon”_?  
“A few weeks later, Zenny came and said she wanted to take me to live with her. Haku got really angry and said no, but Zenny said it should be up to me. I didn’t want to stay at the bathhouse anymore because it was boring and no one was playing with me, so Haku let me go.”  
I was somewhat surprised to hear that Haku didn’t want to let go of Boh. It’s not like he had any relation to him, and he didn’t currently seem like the type of person that would treat anyone but himself nicely. I looked to Okuri. He was frowning as well.  
“What does Zeniba think about all this?” I asked Boh.  
“I don’t know. She just told me that it’s best for me to not be at the bathhouse.”  
_So what she thinks is something I’m going to have to hear myself, then._  
“That reminds me, Boh. Did you and Zeniba move recently?”  
The baby frowned, “No, we’re still in the same place as always.”  
Okuri and I looked to each other again, frowning, until it dawned on me:  
“That little trace of magic that Haku felt…”  
“It was cloaking magic.” Okuri finished for me.  
Relief washed over me, knowing where Zeniba was. Knowing something that evil Haku didn’t.  
“Oh, Zenny did say we needed to start hiding. She said I had to make sure no one found me here when she sent me.”  
“She sent you here?”  
“Yes, to find you!”  
“She knows I’m here?” I asked, taken aback.  
“Of course! And she wants to help you get back home.”  
_“To get back home”_. I kept forgetting about that. All I had been thinking about was Haku. Hopefully Zeniba would be willing to help me with Haku as well. I finally, since the first day I had come here, felt truly optimistic.  
I laughed, “This is amazing! So how is she going to help me?”  
“She says you have to go to our house first.”  
“And how are we going to get there? Haku changed the train’s route so it doesn’t come near the bathhouse.”  
“I don’t know, she said you would figure it out yourself.”  
“She— _what?_ ”  
“All she did was tell me to give you this.” Boh pulled something out from behind his shirt and placed it in my hand.  
It looked like a pearl, similar to the ones the Ningyo had cried, but it was smaller. And it was blue. A shiny, reflective blue.  
“What is it?” I asked curiously.  
“I don’t know everything, okay?! She just said that you’ll know when to use it.”  
_Looks like I am still going to have to figure out everything myself_ , I thought as I put the little pearl in my pocket. My head ached. Thinking made it hurt more.  
“Okay, so I just need to figure out how to get there when there is no train, and I can’t walk because there’s an ocean… Oh, what about a boat?”  
Okuri thought about it for a moment, “I believe we do have a small boat somewhere, but you would certainly be spotted in it.”  
“Oh, that’s true,” I sighed, “I forgot.”  
“Well, maybe if you went at night…” Okuri began.  
“But they would know something was off if I don’t show up to work.”  
“That’s right,” Okuri sighed, looking out the circular window, “The sun is starting to rise. Let’s think about this more tomorrow.”  
I was glad to hear Okuri suggest that. I was so tired I could barely keep my eyes open. I couldn’t think for any longer.  
“What should we do about Boh?” I asked, looking at the giant baby who had already fallen asleep.  
“If he can transform back into his mouse form, then I can take care of him.” Okuri told me.  
“Looks like you got yourself a playmate, Boh.”

“Sen!”  
I slowly opened my eyes.  
“Come on, you’re going to be late if you don’t get out of bed now!” Lin whispered, standing above me.  
She and I were the only ones left in the room. The door was open and I squinted as light peeked into the room as day turned into night.  
“Ugh.” I groaned, getting up.  
There was a sharp pain in my head as I stood up, and my vision went completely black for a moment. I wobbled over to my clothes, shaking as I put them on. My whole body felt sore.  
“Sen, are you okay?” I could hear worry in Lin’s voice. My vision was still somewhat too blurry to see her expression.  
“I-I just n-need some water.” I walked past her out of the room, every step requiring effort.  
“Maybe you need to eat something. You haven’t been eating much these days. I can sneak you something.”  
The thought of eating made me want to throw up.  
“No! I don’t want to eat anything.” I breathed.  
My vision cleared up after drinking a bit of water, but I felt much the same otherwise. I couldn’t stop shivering for some reason.  
“It-it’s pretty cold tonight, isn’t it?” I asked Lin as we clocked in.  
She frowned, “Sen, tonight is the warmest night we’ve had in a while.”  
“O-oh…”  
“What’s wrong with you, Sen? You seem really pale, more pale than usual.”  
“I think I’m just… tired.” Even talking required effort.  
She sighed, “Well, make sure no one notices. This isn’t the type of place where you can get away with slacking off.”  
I gave my cheeks a light slap. _I can’t be weak_ , I reminded myself as I trudged over to the big bath.  
The room was the messiest it had been. Our guest last night had been a muck spirit, and had made an a mess of the room, splashing all over the place. I got a sudden desire to throw up at the sight of the room. I took a deep breath and began brooming the floor.  
I worked non-stop, but I also worked slowly, even as I forced myself to put in a lot of effort. I only now realized how hard I worked on days when I was in better condition. My body felt so weak that I had been leaning on the broom for support.  
“Sen, the first guests are coming in.” Lin popped in to tell me.  
I looked around the room. I had barely had time to do anything, but I had done enough for the room to look passable. A frog job.  
“Whoa, Sen, you’re really sweating!”  
I found myself getting short of breath.  
“Oh, j-just because… it’s so hot tonight.” I said as I continued to shiver.  
It had suddenly gotten much warmer, though. _The room feels like a sauna_ , I thought as I aired out my shirt.  
“Well… if you say so.” Lin said as she shut the door.  
I stood there for a minute, having completely forgotten what I was supposed to do. _I need to fill the bath._  
I struggled up the bath and pulled the rope, letting the hot water pour in. The room started to get steamy. Or maybe it was just my eyes?  
Stars began to fill up my vision until suddenly, everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you kno she ded


	12. Chapter 12

“Who could have— if anyone _touched_ — Agh!” He yelled, and knocked down a stack of papers on his desk.  
The rest of the room was already a mess. He had thrown and broken nearly everything in a fit. He seemed hysterical, frantically pacing around the room, mumbling to himself.  
“I’ll kill them— no, kill _her_ — kill them—.”  
A vase came down with a crash.  
Okuri stood in the corner of the room, his face expressionless. He had never seen Haku, the picture of cold composure, like this before. It unsettled him, but he couldn’t do anything about it.  
“I know, it was that witch Zeniba. She’s trying to get to me. Oh, she can— she _won’t_ get away with this.”  
Feathers flew around as he ripped apart a cushion. Okuri did his best not to sneeze as a feather grazed his nose.  
“ _No_. I should just kill the girl. She’s a nuisance. She-she’s in my way.”  
This made Okuri’s façade crack for a second. But thankfully Haku was too distracted to notice. Okuri knew he couldn’t be serious, though. He wouldn’t have been so upset about this if he planned to kill her.  
“She’s in the way, she is the way, she’s in the way— AAHH!”  
Glass flew around as he planted a punch in the mirror.  
“N-no, you see,” Haku said to himself, pacing again, “It’s because she’s a valuable worker. I can’t forgive _anyone_ who’s threatened my bathhouse. _That’s it_.”  
“Okuri.” He suddenly panted, turning around.  
“Yes, Haku-sama.” Okuri replied, immediately kneeling down.  
“When was the last time you checked on her?”  
“About an hour ago, Haku-sama. She was still sleeping.”  
“Go check on her again.” He looked away.  
“Yes, right away, Haku-sama.”  
“I’m going to get some fresh air. Notify me when she wakes up.” He said, waving his finger as the room went back into order.

I could feel a wet towel being applied to my forehead.  
_“This is what happens when you play around in the rain,”_ I could hear my mother say, managing to sound both scolding and loving. She would caress me on the head as she said it.  
Mom?  
My eyes shot open. Someone was sitting near me, but it wasn’t my mom.  
“You’re awake!” Lin exclaimed.  
“Chu!” said Boh cheerfully, coming to sit on my lap.  
I looked around, trying to gather my bearings.  
“Oh, you really scared me, just fainting like that! You’re lucky we found you when we did!”  
So I fainted. I guess my fatigue had finally caught up with me after days of interrupted sleep. _Still_ , I thought, looking around the room that I found myself in, _that doesn’t explain where I am._  
Simply put, it looked like I was in the guest room… of a palace. A white chandelier loomed above me and illuminated the ornate olive and white upholstery covering the walls. To my left, a bedside table with a lamp, a door leading to what I assumed was the bathroom, and an elaborate dresser with a vase of flowers sitting on it. To my right was a bedside table with another vase of flowers that were so fresh there was still dew on it, and Lin, sitting in a decorated armchair. Directly in front of me was a lit white marble fireplace with a giant mirror reflecting me, sitting in a white nightgown, and the grandeur that was my bed. I just now realized how big it was for a single person. Behind me, covering the headboard that had green upholstery matching the walls, was a mountain of pillows that my body sank into. It was the most comfortable bed I had ever been in. If this was my bed, I don’t think I would ever leave.  
How could I be in a place like this? Was I still in the bathhouse? The only place that I could imagine being this lavish in the bathhouse was… Haku’s quarters. But that couldn’t be.  
Just then, the door next to Lin opened and Okuri entered.  
“You’re awake!” He sounded relieved, but he also seemed quite tired.  
A loud thud came from the other room.  
“What was that?” I asked.  
“Just Haku-sama. He went to get some fresh air.”  
“Wh-wha—,” I began struggling to find the words for how confused I was.  
“Have you explained anything to her yet?” Okuri asked Lin.  
“Not yet,” she replied, “She just woke up.”  
“Okay, let’s tell her before she faints again.” Okuri grabbed an armchair from the corner and brought it over.  
Lin cleared her throat, “You had been acting a little weird, so I came to check up on you and see if the room was ready as the first guests were piling in, but when I walked in, the room was empty. I was about to leave when I noticed a weird rat thing—”  
_“Chu…”_ Snarled Boh.  
“I noticed a _mouse_ looking thing sitting on the tub, sounding like it was yelling something. It looked like it was pointing into the tub, so I look in and sure enough, there you are. I immediately scream, which brings in a couple frogs and Okuri-sama. The only problem is that it was one of those nights where Haku-sama comes down to check up on how things are running. So of course I panic, because I thought he would kill you for sure. But instead, the second he finds out it’s you he runs over and picks you out of the bath, soaking and all. Then he tells me and Okuri to follow him without another word. He brought you to this room, and put me in charge of taking care of you.”  
_Haku… brought me here?_ But why would he even care about what’s happened to me? In fact, he would be more likely to execute me for slacking off. I grabbed my chest, my heart feeling strange. It… it didn’t make any sense.  
“I don’t understand.” I frowned, shaking my head.  
“To be honest, we don’t either. I’m not even sure if he does. But I’ve never seen him like this before,” said Okuri.  
We were all silent a moment, trying to make sense of everything.  
“I’m going to get you some food.” Lin said, getting up.  
We followed her out with our eyes.  
“He’s got some sort of attachment to you, Sen,” Okuri finally said, “He behaves differently when a matter involves you. It’s not always a good different, and I don’t think he realizes it himself, but I’m sure of it after seeing the way he was acting just now. He tore the room apart.”  
“What? Why?”  
“He’s livid. He’s gone hysterical.”  
“Because I’m sick?”  
“No.”  
“Then why?”  
“He’s mad because…,” Okuri sighed, “Habitants of the spirit world, gods, spirits, yokai, they can’t get sick. The only time we show symptoms that bare similarity to a human sickness are… when we’ve been cursed.”  
I almost choked. “H-he thinks I’ve been cursed?”  
Okuri nodded.  
“B-but I just—”  
“You’ve just been overworked, I know. Humans are much weaker than us and can’t handle our workload for long. But he doesn’t know you’re human, so he wants to find the person who’s cursed you.”  
_But why does he care? He_ shouldn’t _care_. I couldn’t get the question out of my mind. Something was off with him.  
“So what am I supposed to do? If he thinks I’ve been cursed?”  
“Curses leave one of three ways: if the person who cast it revokes it, if they die, or, in some cases, if you’re able to find the physical source in your body.”  
_“The physical source”?_ I had a sudden memory of when I made an injured dragon Haku throw up a tiny crawling little piece of slime that I squished with my foot— what was apparently a spell Yubaba had cast on him. Zeniba told me she put it there so she could control him. What if Haku had something like that inside of him now? And making him throw up would make him normal again? _Yeah right._  
“Well if that’s the case, why don’t we just say I threw it up and we got rid of it?”  
“We could,” Okuri agreed, “But in some senses I feel like he’s more concerned about who cursed you.”  
“Does he think it’s Zeniba?”  
“He strongly suspects her.”  
_This isn’t good_ , I sighed. We can’t have Haku looking into Zeniba more than he was before. At this rate it’ll be impossible to get to her. He may even find out that she simply cloaked her house.  
“We have to find a way to make him suspect somebody else. But how? And who?”  
Is there anybody that I would want to face Haku’s wrath? I didn’t know anyone terrible enough.  
“I… have an idea for who,” Okuri said, his voice quieter than usual, “Do you remember how I told you I was bound by a sorcerer?”  
How could I forget. It was the night Okuri told me he wanted to help me, and he recounted the story of how Haku freed him from an evil sorcerer who kept him bound in his wolf form. He sounded like an awful man.  
“I think he would be a suitable person.” I nodded.  
“I don’t think Haku would pursue him. He’s quite powerful. But maybe it’ll get him to stop acting irrationally.”  
“‘Powerful’? Wasn’t Haku powerful enough to kill Yubaba?”  
_Supposedly_ , I told myself. I still didn’t believe that Haku had it in him to kill someone.  
“That’s different. He’s an old sorcerer, he’s been around for a long time. Older magic holds more power.”  
Okuri seemed different than his usual self when he talked about the sorcerer. He seemed… younger. It was the closest I had ever come to seeing a hint of vulnerability in him.  
“Okay, well, how do we get him to believe that it was the sorcerer?”  
“Leave that to me,” Okuri assured me, his voice firm, “You just need to remember his name.”

Okuri stood waiting in the corner when Haku flew back in. It had been a few hours since he had spoken with Sen; the sun was beginning to rise.  
“Haku-sama,” Okuri said, kneeling down with his hand to his chest.  
Haku ignored him as he walked in. His face was expressionless, much more calm than before.  
“She woke up a few hours ago.”  
This caught his attention, but still his expression did not change. His eyes merely slid over to Okuri.  
“And?”  
“She threw the spell up.”  
“Did you keep it?”  
“It evaporated.”  
Haku looked away, thinking, “It must have been a short-term spell. A warning, more than anything.”  
Okuri readied himself before saying, “Haku-sama. She also mentioned a name.”  
“A _name?_ ” He asked, his eyebrow slightly raised.  
“Yohoyu.” Okuri’s voice was even as he said it.  
Haku’s eyes widened slightly, but Okuri still could not tell what he was thinking.  
“Is she still awake?”  
“She went back to sleep. She still wasn’t feeling well.”  
“Needs more time for the effects to leave her body.” Haku acknowledged.  
He went and sat at his desk, looking serious, “Tell me everything she told you.”  
“She said she was filling up the bath as a dark figure crept up behind her and grabbed her by the shoulders. She felt herself losing consciousness immediately, but remembers hearing the figure say, ‘Tell her your master that Yohoyu-sama sends his greetings’ before pushing her into the tub.”  
A simple story that wouldn’t raise any suspicions.  
“He sent a shikigami,” Haku speculated, “But why…? Does he want to take her as one of his disgusting little pets?”  
Okuri shuddered on the inside. This Haku didn’t remember Okuri’s history, after all.  
“Or is he doing this out of spite, just to get on my nerves? That sounds like him,” Haku theorized, “Still… for the time being we’re going to double security. Make sure every entrance and exit is guarded and keep track of all ins and outs.”  
“Yes, Haku-sama.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I updated late! I got my wisdom teeth removed last week so it's been kinda wild lol
> 
> Anyway I decided to spice things up a bit and change the perspective for the beginning and end of the chapter


	13. Chapter 13

“Sen, Sen, wake up!” He said, shaking me with an urgency that matched his voice.  
I opened my eyes but the room was dark. Still, I knew the voice.  
“Okuri? What’s going on?” I asked, reaching for the lamp on the bedside table.  
Okuri was sweating, his eyes full of anxiety. I had never seen him like this before; Okuri usually kept to himself, never revealing a thing. Seeing him like this instantly caused me to worry.  
“You have to leave. Tonight.”  
_Tonight?_ It felt so sudden.  
_“Wh—”_  
“I’ve already prepared a boat for you—”  
“Okuri, what are you talking about?”  
“Haku-sama wants to double security. We’re putting it in place tomorrow, and you won’t be able to leave once it is. So you have to leave tonight, before it’s too late.” He spoke quickly, pacing around the bed.  
_This isn’t good._  
What Okuri said made sense, but something didn’t feel right. I couldn’t trust to make such a sudden decision. Because if it was a mistake… there most likely wouldn’t be any second chances.  
I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself down. Looking at Okuri, I was reminded of my old neighbour’s dog, Pochi, who was a dog as loyal as any, but had very bad anxiety. I trusted Okuri, and I knew he was strong, loyal, and intelligent, but I wasn’t sure if I could rely on him right now. I had to think levelly for him. His instinct was telling him something, but so was mine.  
I grabbed his arm, pulling him down to sit next to the bed. I put my hand on his head and looked him in the eyes. His eyes resembled those of a puppy.  
“Okuri, I need you to calm down and listen to me. I don’t think this is a good idea. It’s too sudden, and I think we need more time to plan.” He opened his mouth to speak, but I continued, “I know it may seem like this is our only chance, but I’m sure there will be an opportunity soon. Trust me.”  
I had to believe this wasn’t our last chance. It couldn’t be.  
Okuri closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Then another. He already seemed to have calmed down by the time he opened his eyes. His eyes looked like his usual composed self.  
“You’re right. I’m sorry, Sen. I don’t know what’s come over me.”  
“Thinking about that man really riled you up, huh?”  
He nodded, his eyes faraway.  
I shivered. It seemed like the only person who was able to render Okuri to such a vulnerable state was Yohoyu, the sorcerer who had kept him captive. I prayed that I would never meet him.  
“Are you feeling better?” Okuri asked me.  
I nodded, “I’m fine now that I’ve gotten some rest. Ready to work again.”  
“The sun will set in a few hours if you’re ready to start tonight,” Okuri stood up. “Just don’t let what the others say bother you, okay?”  
“What do you mean?”  
“You’ll see.”

 _“How is she still here when Haku-sama caught her slacking off?”_ Whispered a slug to her friend.  
_“Most people don’t survive going up to Haku’s chambers, hasn’t she been there multiple times?”_ A frog whispered.  
_“Could Haku-sama be playing favourites?”_  
_“Yeah right, Haku-sama would never do such a thing.”_  
_“Maybe she’s a witch, and she cast a spell on him.”_ Replied another frog.  
_“Maybe she’ll cast a spell on us, too!”_ Someone gasped.  
“That’s enough.” Okuri announced, his firm voice causing everyone to go still.  
“Yes, Okuri-sama.” Everyone replied timidly, bowing.  
With that, the faint whisperings I had been hearing for hours finally died down. Though they no longer openly spoke of me, their eyes still followed me around as I gathered supplies. I finally understood what Okuri meant. I didn’t hold it against the workers, though. They’ve learnt to be cautious, here. I can understand why they now regarded me with such apprehension. Still, I felt relief whenever I entered the private bathrooms of the guests and was able to escape their judging eyes, even if was just for a brief moment. I found myself nearly running to the next one.  
“Hofu-sama,” I said, knocking on the door, “Do you require any service?”  
I heard something resembling a squeal from the other side of the door. Then, a low “No.”  
“Very well. Let me know if you request anything.” I replied before walking away.  
I walked through the halls with my eyes fixed to the ground, not wanting to make eye contact with the other workers. Suddenly, a grey blob flashed across my vision. Without missing a beat, I dipped down, grabbed the blob, and ducked into a corner.  
“ _Boh!_ What did I tell you about running around in public?” I whispered animatedly.  
“Chu.” Boh complained.  
“I thought you were with Okuri?”  
“Chu.” Box explained.  
“Well, even if you wanted to see me, it’s dangerous down here. You saw what those frogs almost did to you last time.”  
“Chu…” Boh shivered at the memory.  
“Here, just hide in my shirt for now.” I told Boh, just as I stepped back into the hall.  
I caught sight of a group of slug maidens and ducked back into the corner.  
“Hofu-sama sure gave me a generous tip earlier!” One of the slugs whispered to her friends as they walked down the hall.  
“Well, that’s why his name means abundance!”  
“You’re so lucky you got to serve him.” Replied her other friend.  
_Hofu-sama?_ Wasn’t I serving him? In fact, didn’t I just speak with him? I would have noticed if he left. If that slug was serving Hofu-sama, then who was I…?  
“Chu!” Complained Boh from under my shirt.  
“Sorry Boh, please just stay under there a little long—”  
Before I could finish, Boh leaped down into the main hall and ran to the room that Hofu-sama was supposed to be in.  
“ _Boh! No!_ ” I whispered, just as he slid the door open with his nose.  
I followed behind him, scooping him up just as I entered the room. We were instantly greeted with high-pitched screeches.  
“Please forgive me, Hofu-sam—A-AHHH??”  
Sitting in the bath was no big spirit resembling a dumpling, but rather, a raccoon. Or two.  
“Tanuki.” I realized.  
In my confusion, I still found myself shutting the door behind me. I had a feeling this was going to cause a lot of trouble.  
It was their turn to beg for mercy.  
“Please don’t tell anyone—” The tanuki on the left began.  
“We just wanted to experience the famous bathhouse every habitant of the spirit world talks about—” Continued the tanuki on the right.  
“Okay, we’ve actually been here a few times—”  
“But we promise we won’t come back again!”  
“Ever!”  
They both bowed, not lifting their heads. I stared down at them in shock.  
Tanukis were masters of disguise. Though their original form resembles that of a raccoon, they are able to physically impersonate just about anything. If it is something bigger, however, like the large Hofu-sama, it may require two of them.  
Since Haku starting leading the bathhouse, the workers have become less welcoming to guests who weren’t wealthy, making it harder for spirits such as tanukis to enjoy coming. Considering the difference in treatment, I could understand what led them to disguise themselves as a higher being.  
“I… don’t worry, your secret is safe with me. I’ll make sure no one finds out.”  
I didn’t see it ending well for them if Haku found out, especially in his current unpredictable state.  
“Thank you, thank you!” They repeated in unison. “Please let us know if there is any way we can repay you.”  
I was suddenly struck with an idea.  
“… Actually, I may take you up on that offer.”

“You’re going to get a _tanuki_ to disguise itself as you?!” Lin exclaimed.  
Kamaji erupted into laughter, “That’s genius!”  
“I… don’t think it’s a bad idea, either.” Okuri admitted.  
“Chu!” Added Boh.  
We all sat in the boiler room; Lin, Kamaji, and I eating dinner, Okuri joining us after I had sent Boh for him. It was a bit strange to see Okuri sitting in the room that was our escape from the madness upstairs. Seeing him sitting next to Lin was a funny contrast. He sat properly on his knees, with his shoulders back and his back perfectly aligned, as always. Lin, on the other hand, laid lazily on her side, picking something out of her nose. Now that she knew Okuri wasn’t a danger, she put up less formalities with him. She didn’t seem to be the biggest fan of him there as she still didn’t completely trust him, but he had grown on her after spending a bit of time together when I was sick. Kamaji, of course, was welcoming once he learned that Okuri was an ally. I had gathered them all together because I wanted to immediately announce the plan I had come up with.  
“Sen, you do realize that means the tanuki would have to work, right? You’re basically putting a guest to work.” Lin countered, baffled that she was the only one who found my plan strange.  
“That’s why there’s two of them. Plus, they offered to help.” I reminded her.  
“I’ll try and see what I can do to help, as well.” Okuri assured.  
“Alright,” Lin sighed, “So, what exactly is your plan?”  
“Right,” I stood up. “So, as we all know, there were three main issues when it came to running away from the bathhouse: 1) I could get caught trying to leave the bathhouse 2) I could get spotted as I am sailing away from Haku’s spotters— whatever those are —, and 3) They would immediately notice if I went missing from the bathhouse.”  
“Here’s where the tanukis come into play: one of them disguises as me and goes to work, so no one notices that I’m gone. Since there’s two of them, they can also alternate later if it becomes tiring. Lin, just in case, I’m going to need you to keep an eye on them and help them get the hang of things.”  
“Great.” She rolled her eyes.  
“Next: Getting to the boat itself is going to be much more difficult, now that Haku has upped the security around the bathhouse. It of course isn’t suspicious for Okuri to walk around the bathhouse, but there’s a chance of him and I walking together raising suspicions, and we can’t risk that getting reported to Haku, because then he would know that Okuri is helping me. So the question is, who would the guards not dare to question walking with me?”  
“ _No._ ” Lin gasped.  
“ _Yes!_ ” Exclaimed Kamaji, amused.  
“That’s right, Haku himself. One tanuki will disguise as me and go to work, and the other will disguise itself as Haku, and take me to where the boat is. Okuri will be there too, since he’s the one who actually knows where the boat is.”  
“… Okay. Okay, I guess that could work. Maybe.” Lin shook her head, “What about the spotters?”  
I sighed, sitting back down. “That’s where I’m stumped. I don’t even know what they are.”  
“I may have an idea for that,” Okuri said. “I’ll need some time, though.”  
“Thank you, Okuri! Okay, now that leaves us with just two problems.”  
“What now?” Groaned Lin.  
“Well, the thing about tanukis is that they can physically impersonate a person to the smallest details—”  
“I don’t think I like where this is going.”  
“—But imitating voices takes a little more practice. Only one of them can do it, if he practices enough.”  
“' _If he practices—_ '” Lin took a deep breath, composing herself, “Okay. That’s fine. It’s not like we talk much while we’re working, anyway. The one who can talk will go as Haku.”  
“That’s… the other problem. Tanukis can only impersonate people they’ve seen before and—”  
“Please don’t tell me you’re about to say what I think you are.”  
“… They’ve never seen Haku before.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for updating late! My laptop charger broke and by the time I bought a new one, I had to write 3 essays for school :/
> 
> Anyway if anyone ever wants to talk to me or ask more questions about the story, you can ask me on my tumblr side-blog @ letsgohome-mika! ^-^


End file.
